After The End'
by kiramilliardosgirl
Summary: about two years after 'endless waltz' life carries on, does the waltz continue...this starts out about zechs and noin I have 7 chapters so far..hope to have more soon
1. zechs merquise/milliardo peacecraft?

"Zechs Marquise/Milliardo Peacecraft?"  
  
~chapter1~  
  
  
  
  
  
Zechs looked at his sleeping mate laying in the bed next to him. "Ohhhhhhh, oh zechs ....the pain"said noin. she sat up and gripped her stomach and doubled over "man I wish I didnt have to be bedridden, every time I move I am in pain" zechs sighed and lowered his head in thought "thats why the doctor said that you'd better stay resting," he reached over and took her hand with his eyes still closed "noin your body just isnt right for carrying a child. I just wish you'd take the needed rest" he breathed out like it hurt him to show such compasion "noin I dont know what I would do without you" He opened his eyes to see her reaction to the sudden show of emotion from him, even he knew it wasnt like him noin looked up in surprise with sweat on her head then closed her eyes and smiled "ohh zechs if only you knew how I felt about you hmmmm" she breathed out relaxed and leaned over against his chest and snuggled against his strong chest pulling fistfulls of his shirt into her hands "all those years I longed to do this and just have you close to me and having you hold me, I feel so safe with you" she looked up into his sparkling surprised blue eyes "ohh zechs dont be so surpried I've said this lots of times, I never want to leave your side" she put her face down again and shuved it into his shirt to wipe away the tears forming in her eyes "Just let me stay like this till I fall asleep becaus I dont feel the pain when I'm with you" zechs gave into the mment and put his arms protectivley around her and put his face into her hair and breathed in he didnt say a word, 'there are no words for a moment like this' he thought and he settled back into the couchand closed his eyes. 'she always did look beautiful when she slept' he thought. no, could he be feeling love, 'I canot' he thought ' my past is glutted in blood and taking of lives' he shuddered at the memories and a scoul came to his face 'ohh if only I hadnt made so many mistakes mayby she really could be proud of me, and mayby I could really love her' he stopped thinking that way 'no I must think of noin and the baby' he caught his breath again, every time he thought about it he would accualy realise, he had created a living being which was inside of noin he reached dont and placed his hand on her stomack where it was prominatly where the baby was he tightened his grip around her and cringed at the thought and said outloud while she slept "I did this to you, if only I'd have known thst your body couldnt handle it I would have tryed not to make that mistake, but because of me now you are suffering, DARN!!!" he shouted. noin moved a little and settled her body more firmly into his. he looked down at her compasionatly and hugged her closer "It wasnt enough that I led you into those darn wars or into the rebelion and then because of your love of space and of me you trained those soldiers and went into war and you did all that because of me, me! I!!! caused this pain for you!!!!!" he sat up from the couch and getly moved her body away from his and layed her against the pillows on the couch he silently walked across the room and looked out into the colony "how naive people can be, they give up their freedom for love" he slammed his fist against the windowsill. then turned and looked at his sleeping mate. he walked over to where she layed and knelt down by her side. he ran a finger over her face and gave a smile "you'll have to forgive me" he held her body against his one last time and felt the warmth of her heart and of the baby which was growing in her "I must leave for now, please care for your needs, all I have done is cause more pain, mayby if I leave for a while you can have a true life" he stood up to leave and then leaned over and kissed her one gentle last kiss on the lips "goodby my...uh..love,,,,,,," he turned without another look back at the sleeping noin as he walked in the colony he looked up at the artificial sky which man created for people of the colony to feel more free and he said with pain in his voice "Its like I'm gunning down a romance, all that is in my blood is pain and suffereing, all feeling love has done for me is bring heartache and misery to myself and to those I care about" he looked down at the dusty earth on the colony's floor "It's nothing but a tragedy, love dont leave me...... 'I need my wings to fly away, away from this pain or the defeat" he stopped and looked back at the building which he had left his sleeping noin he breathed out in defeat "I wont give up yet, I'll be back but I must find a way to cover the stains of my life" 'you'll see' he thought as he looked down again then he looked over to the port of transmissions "you'll see, ther'll be another Milliardo Peacecraft again and I'll see to it that peace will riegn and..." then his face changed and he softly finished "and then will you no longer suffer noin and mayby our child will have a life worth living" zechs turned and walked towards the port to catch a flieght back towards the earth, in seach of relena and of the fighting of the inner soldier which would never leave his consience.  
  
Zechs watched the stars flying by the window 'not much has changed thats for sure' he looked at the other passengers. A few men, probably some enjeniers from the colony, and a couple women and one or two children. but he noticed a young man sitting next to probably his mate and she was holding a newborn child, they were probably heading back to earth so theyre child could have a half way decent life. zechs closed his eye 'once I wanted to destroy the earth but now how I long for the comfort of the sunrises and the sunsets , I guess they calmed my inner self,' he placed his hand on the glass and looked back at the colony fading out of site only to remain as the stars 'noin,......' he closed his eyes as a single tear drifted own his face. then with avengence he looked to the front of the craft, where the earth was coming into site "Darn Darn Darn" every one turned and looked at him like they were scared of him zechs closed his eyes in meditation 'they should be scared of me' he thought 'they do not know what threats I can harbor, they do not recignise me for they think that the ages of war are over,' he smiled in complete oblivion 'OZ didnt know what they were creating when they trained me first to be a soldier in their reins, they should have known when I moved up so fast to be in command of what I was, Trieze, if only you hadnt turned on me, a friendship we had, we could have had so much' he turned and looked out the window again and continued 'but I still would have found in my heart that I didnt really want to bring on all that pain' he gripped the edge of the seat in anger 'you still would have turned on me, you were only a puppet whose strings were being pulled by the romafeller's' zechs layed his head bach against the seat, 'I'll rest for now'  
  
Noin rolled over on the couch 'ohh that fool he left me here' she thought then slowly sat up and yelled to the other room "ya know it doesnt hurt you to show your soft side every so once and a while, you arent wearing that mask anymore" she laughed and said "comon zechs come here help me up" she looked aroiund the abandoned room, with the fake sunlight streaking in on the floor, she began to feel a sudden and stong lonliness, Zechs was always quiet but something was different she could feel it, it was almost like she could feel the pain that his heart was feeling "no" she said out loud "no..~!!!!!!!!" she screamed and jumped off the couch abandonig her resting position, she didnt even look in the adjoining rooms, she only ran to the window where he had stood only hours ago, she slammed her hands agains the wall "NOOOOOOO~~~~~!!!!!!!!!" she slid to the floor crying she leaned over and huged her knees to her chest in the sudden pain after her jumping up as she did . she screamed in the pain, not from the child in her but from the pain of the thought of zechs not being beside her she got on her knees and looked out at the colonys hustle and bustle her eyes scanned the area in case he had only just left, she couldnt even see through the tears in her eyes "why have you left me again" she said "I waited befor for you, I have always stood on your terms waiting for you to make up for your mistakes and standing on the sidelines while you threw your life away. and I was there fighting right along side you I was there to watch your back. and now when I need you most, even just to see your face close to mine again, you are gone" she turned and with what little strength she had she pulled herself over to the bedroom and crawled up onto the bed in a huddle, she could hardly breath she was crying so hard, "zechs you always were the heartbreaker but this is not like you, what are you trying to make me understand. I know the only reason you do things is because they have some deep meaning in your life your a deep thinker you must have thought it was for my own good" she turned over and huged herself even tighter on the bed and layed huddled "if its was for my good why does it hurt so?" she cryed herself back to sleep.  
  
Zechs breathed in deeply befor unboarding the craft. "Hmm I wonder how my dear sister is doing" he smirked "I just hope I dont stratle her too much by returning to earth" he stepped off the platform, "earths beauty is unsurpassed, I wonder why I didnt notice it befor" he looked at the gardens lining the walkway to the airport "Somethings missing, I feel so unnatural here, I am so used to the fact that when I come I will be walking into a mobile suit battle, the hatred of people will never change, they all think that by keeping it under the rug that everyone will forget about the adrenalin rush that killing brings, or that they will forget the deep understood power that you feel by pioleting a mobile suit" he looked up at the clear blue sky with his eyes quivering, his forhead broke out in a sweat he growled while clenching his fists "If only things could have stayed the same, I accualy enjoyed the harmless training, and of all those times that I pioleted tallgeese and how tallgeese saved me from triezes attempt on my life.... DARN, why do I keep having these feelings, am I trying to forget about noin, no because when I think of the past I see her smiling face and the way she was befor all the pain of bearing a child I see when we were in school together and how she did not want to surpass me, she helb back on her grades just so that I would rank as top student and she would come in second, she has saved my life many a times befor. she is week in my eyes now. But what strength she showed in the battle." he turned as he walked out of the station and started heading for the United Earths Sphere "Did I leave her when I shouldnt. Noooo" he stopped and gripped his fist again "I want to hide my face I am a disgrace to all who have known me" he stopped and looked at the headquarters right in front of his eyes. His heart stood still, 'this is where OZ was set up for all those years' "treize what happened to our aristocratical oath, I have no place in a peaceful; nation such as this, I am ashamed of who I am" he turned and walked into the neighboring bar. "What to do, Is the last choice always left on my shoulders" he looked at his hands "I am still covered in the blood of the warring nations, I had such honor as the lightoning barron" He sat at the bar to drown out the pains of his heart and soul.  
  
"someone has seen zechs marquise?~!" said the luitenant "Thats imposible, Zechs marqiuse has been dead since the final battle of a.c. 195, I should know along as everyone else that knows because I was in that battle along side his greatness trieze, god rest his soul" he bowed his head in rememberence then the attendant came forward and cleared his throat "Uhh sir the ligtening barron was seen in the battle with the bartons and marie meia he came forth in secrecy as the preventer wind He obviously survived the explosion when the winged zero stopped that piece of space craft from diving to the earth, and must I remind you that zechs marquise also has calle dhimself Milliardo Peacecraft, although that was never proven fact, there is good speculation that it is true, If he really has returned to earth we must find out his intentions, becaus ehe knows more of the millitary tactics than the whole earths sphere knows, He was second to treize who trusted him so." the captain eyed the young man who was obviously proud that he knew so much about the former littening barron, "young man" he spoke up "how is it that you know so much about this zechs marquise?" the young man suddenly looked up from his thoughts and his eyes went glassy while he remembered his past "well, I was taught by the lake victoria acadamy for the speacial elite space forces back in the wars of a.c. 195 I was taught by Luitenent Lucretzia Noin who was second in class to Zechs she taught us all very well but she also would teach us of many of the tactics that the litening count, at that time he was called, used. she really did have feelings for him and when he returned to pair up with her for opperation daybreak, that was when OZ thought of the Gundams as the enemy and the gundam#5 which we know now as the shenlong gundam and its piolet chang wufie had attempted to defeat the victoria base and it just happened that zechs was there and if it haddent been for him we would have lost all the new space taurus suits, wufie had set explosives in the area where most of the new piolet trainees ha dthere barraks, so then is when I lost many of the men I trained with, and noin was shooken up that he would attack helpless soldiers instead of the mobile suits she spilled he heart that night and what few soldiers were left saw how she was with zechs and after that we all joined forces with him and noin whe he led the rebelion of the white fang because we learned of how good of a soldier and leader he was, he could master numerouse mobile suits and he knew all there was about the romafellers and OZ and the other numerouse military forces. we all looked up to him and when we all joined the united earths sphere after the white fangs defeat he supposedly had died but really he only stayed in hiding, then when marie meia's forces posed a threat to earth the gundams and the preventer wind, which was zechs and also noin helped save earth once more, so as you can see that there is more than just a threat that he posesd, no one has tamed that man" the captain looked in awe at the young mans way that he looked up and admired zechs"are you quite done what you were saying"he said trying not to smile "Anyway as I was saying he must be here and we need someone to go and find him and find out what his intentions are that is if he really is here" the young mans briliant hazel eyes sparkles in the afternoon sun he smiled with such a genuine smile "I would be glad to volenteer" he said bringing his hand up to his forhead to salute the captain looked at him "no this isnt a volenteer job" the young man looked down disheartened then the luitenant continued "No young sir this is a true mission, and I expect a detailed report and you will have the extra salary because I want you to stick right with him so there are no probalems with former associats that might not be as happy as you are that he's here" the young man looked like he had been shot down "yes young man of course I can see it, your eyes gleam when you speak of him its like he was your father or something" the young man toyed at a rock with the toe of his boot "well he always was a head figure I looked up to him although he probably never knew I even existed, I always wanted to work up in my training to be like him, he thought about every move he made befor he made it. sure mayby he was weong in some of his thinking when it came to the rebelion but eneryone maked mistakes its just nmot commun for him to so when he does everyone thinkd its the end of the world"the young man chuckled at his attempt at humor. and the luitenant coughed alittle, "well" he said "you'dd better go get a couple of other sodiers to go with you 'captain' " the young man looked up with a start "captain?, sir?" the luitenant replyed "well I was going to have you brought up to captain sooner but things kept getting in the way and now is as good of a time as any, and dont you think that luitenant zechs would be proud to speak to someone higher than a private" the young man looked at the pin that the luitenant had oustreched in his hand and then with such a stern look he reached out his cold hand and took it from the luitenent who was smiling proudly "I dont know how to thank you.." the luitenant interupted him befor he could say anything more, "you shouldnt thank me because you've done your job and this is what comes when you work hard enough and are a good enough soldier, that'll be all Captain, just get to work on this mission of yours" the captain soluted the liutenant befor exiting the area and as he walked towards the office he thought 'Father you would be proud if you had known' he closed his eyes feeling proud of himself and feeling fulfilled that all was falling into place.  
  
"Befor the past wars began there was a time of oblivion for the nations. They never knew what good they had untill they took advantage of the peaceful times and lost what they did have. Then one by one nations started fighting and becomeing independant, and this led to the beginning of wars again and thus mankind wanted to create bigger and more powerful weapons, but no matter how lagre or how powerful these weapons grew to be it was note enough....." zechs toyed with the glass in his hand, his body cowered under the alcahols influence but he looked down at the last drops of alchahol that swirled in the botom of the glass, he looked at the vast managerey of pictures of mobile suits that were displayed on the wall behind the bar, then he continued "then came along the first enginiers that created the first large mobile robots that had the design for harboring vast machinery, guns and other artillery. soon to men it still wasnt enough again just to have these oversized killing machines, they wanted to feel the power benieth them, for many ages in the past killing has brought some sort of thrill to those who are trained for nothing better. So again many people made up of designers and engeniers and millitary powers put some ideas together to form the first mobile suits that a man could control from inside it, every move could be made all by individule movements of the hands and arms. This was all so that soldiers could feel the power and control that these mobile suits gave them, this was the goal at the time. With some training any person could piolet these machines and make them fight! No matter what, this even wasnt enough, humans wanted more of them and they wanted stronger and more manueverable machines, and t5his went on and on, first they created the tallgeese. but found it really was to large for their needs, and soon they created the different suits that were used in the war of a.c. 195 by OZ some known as the aries, taures leo's and many other land and sea worthy machines, and then there was the gundams, and the mobile dolls which were more powerfull and more disposable than pioleted suits, there were less deaths but war had no meaning. then came the Zero system" zechs eyes dialated and he felt cold sweep over his body, he clenched at his jacket under the stool and continued "that system is like a demon to the body, it takes control of your thoughts and makes then into an action, if a person can accualy master a zero system it will give then a future, a path that they can walk with surity, but as I found out It takes more than skill it takes a pure mind and heart also, many men and scientists still cannot fully understand the zero's capabuility's and VERY few can accualy handle that darn system" the room went in a breif hush in zechs outburst, he thought silently of the past and he closed his eyes 'How thrilled I was to master my suit the tallgeese, but how horrid it was when I pioleted Epyon,, I thought I had it in my control but really it was controlling me, It took over my thoughts, so again I reallize that I do not have the right to love anyone' he looked down at the glass, swung the last bit of burning drink into his mouth and clenched the glass so tight that it broke in his hand. he savored and swallowed the last bit of alchohol while the blood oozed from the veins in his hand where the broken glass was shoved into it he clenched his hand even tighter, the pain felt numbing to all these past pains built up, that wanted to explode, mayby he could focus on this pain streaming from these cuts and forget his hateful past he continued to speak "The beginnings of the mobile suits are what turned this planet into a hell hole of hatred and wars and killing for sport, and it eventually with greta difficulty led us up to where we are in history" he stopped short and let his hand fall limp at his side, letting the shales of glass fall loose from the wounds he looked at the old man next to him that had fallen asleep drunk "Yes your right old man" he said with a sneer "Peace for some must come from sleep, but I cannot rest, for my heart and soul are filled with the demons of my past and what I've done to mankind" he stood up slowly left some change on the counter and walked out into the night to be alone in the shadows of darkness.  
  
~end chapter 1~ 


	2. memories/painful and forgotten/the break...

"Memories/painful and forgoten/ the breaking of a glass kingdom"  
  
~chapter2~  
  
  
  
  
  
'Milliardo'..... the name echoed in zechs head, He sat back against a wall of the one room that he rented from a motel across from the bar 'Milliardo Peacecraft' hmm he breathed out "so much in my past and yet my present and my future are black" he closed his eyes with the low hum of a fan in the window and thought of his past in the glassy relms of the sank kingdom...........he ran through the daffodil covered fields rolling and basking in the sunlight, such behavior for the young prince was uncomun.........."Young prince" Zechs eyes surged open in frusrtation at the memories pouring back of the day while he was six years old when the peacecraft kingdom was overthrown by the federation. The lines of his jaw and mouth curled into a growl as he said again "Young Prince,.. I am no prince but that of someone that lives in his own nightmare that he's created," he thought again of that day..........The breeze was warm as he was self indulging in the rays of the sun and gazing upon the flowers, enjoying this 'perfect' day.........."I was selfish" he yelled into the night air as he stood and walked to the window "I brought this all upon myself"............young milliardo's moments of enjoyment were shattered as he heard and felt the afteraffects of an explosion within the kingdom, he turned with a horrified look on his face to see at least a dozen mobile suits flying towards the sank kingdom and bombing it, the young boy ran down though these fields of daffodils and enjoyment towards the shattered scene of his families kingdom being attacked. young milliardo ran towards theyre home to see most of the building in flames........ Zechs doubled over on the floor against the wall again in pain, his eyes were shut so tight that they burned he held his fist firmly against his stomach. he couldnt keep thinking of his forgotten past his painful memories of home 'home' hmm he turned and picked up his half empty glass and took another drink of the alchohol in it, he sat with one arm on his knee bent on the floor. "I have no home" he said in a snarl "I create my fantasy's of a home once forgotten, but the truth of the reallity is that I am the only one that destroys what little bit of a home that I may create for myself" he looked up at the ceiling and at the shadows dancing around from the flashes of light cast by the street far below him he though to himself 'I was selfish and ignorant when I was young and then my family died and so did my little happiness then in the wars I abandoned what a home I had create with OZ by triezes side' he stopped short at the thought of trieze and again he though of the past while he was still in his obliviouse younger years with his family in their kingdom, and of the time he first met the noble trieze.........Milliardo was being pushed with his tottler sister down the stairs of theyre elegant home to see and greet another one of his fathers guests, he kept his eyes fixed on the figure of a young boy in the greeting hall in front of them, as theyre nanny left then to theyre parents he turned to face these newcomers. "So glad to be in your presense, young prince" this boy a bit older than ,milliardon said while bowing with such elegance for a young lad. milliardo mirrored this greeting without saying a word. but he noticed that this boy's gaze never left his face, 'what does this boy think... he is intiguing' he thought to himself. the next few days were confusing for milliardo, for this young boy provoked milliardo into new thoughts and emotions about wars and 'life', this boy was none other than Trieze Kushrenada at this time he was only 9 years old three years older than his new playmate, and had such a facination with the young and spirited milliardo. Milliardo could tell that this boys feelings went deeper than friendship, but he was really to young to understand such things although he was highly skilled in many other factors for his age. His bond with the young trieze grew as the few days went by while the families were staying together, and finaly on the last day that teize was to stay, milliardo's trust had grow so much that they spend the afternoon watching the clouds leaned up against each other at the base of milliardo's special tree and then the young milliardo layed his head on triezes lap and gently dreamed the afternoon away, his dreams were of fighting alongside this new playmate of his............Zechs slammed his hand on the floor only to have the numbing pain returned from the deep gnashes from the glassthat had cut into his skin, "Darn how could I have done that, My father always pushed the fact that wars never solved anything that pacifism was the only way, and then treize, that soo long ago helped those thoughts enter my head" he lifted his hand up to his face to let the blood smear against his cheek, he closed his eyes to the warming feeling of this pain in his hand "Trieze why did you have to make me care for you, If only I didnt have to have been so foolish while I was still young" Frustated and worn out he layed down on the cold wooden floorboards and fell asleep to the painful and forgotten memories of his 'Home' the glass kingdom.  
  
"Miss Relena, Please reconsider this action" said the captain of her security "Just because you say he's your brother we cannot risk your saftey, remember the times that he put your life at risk?" the captain pleaded of her. relena looked at him with her pure looking face and said "I'm sorry if I let you down with this , but even though my life has been threatened have I ever been afraid" she put her hand on the captains shoulder, "You've always done your job, you did what you could for my father befor OZ killed him and you've done everything possible for me, I thank you for that, but if my brother really is back, I wish to see him" she looked out the window "There is nothing I can do about what's happened in the past, brother, and I wish you could be here to rule alongside me, I cannot do this alone" she turned to look at the captain "My brother is the rightful leader of this nation" she turned again to look out onto the sank kingdoms land "If it were that he really took the pacifist ways to his heart, but because of what these wars did to him and what OZ did to him, he cannot be choked of the reallity that he's lived thruogh, that living nightmare that he went thruogh with trieze. He's a warrior at heart, just as much as he's a leader truthfully. but as I cannot tie those gundam piolets down to this new life I cannot tie milliardo down either and my brother is far more unrully and set in his ways." relena smiled at herself and said "I wonder what he was like as a child, he must have been quite his own master to be as he is today" she sat down at her desk arranged a few papers and finished with the captain by saying "I dont care how you do it but I want my brother found, secureity or no security, that'll be all" the captain bowed alittle as he left the room. leaving relena to herself. ' they just dont understand' she thought then she said aloud "If they really understood they would know how alone I was, with mother gone away all the time. I have nobody, my brother and herro were the only people I cared about and yet they chose to leave my life completely,..hmm" she snickered aloud "why is it that I always care for the strange mysteriouse type, any male thats been in my life since father died, either tryes to kill himself, the world, or me, and yet I still fall for them and give into theyre total want of control and leadership" she opened the bottom drawer of her desk and geltly plled out a photograph, she ran her fingers over the picture, of her brother and herself when they were quite young, he was holding her on his lap, you could see that he did care for his sister. she looked up with a vengence in he eyes "If you didnt care about me you wouldnt have made sure that I got this seat of reign over the sank kingdom, you couldve killed me many of times but instead you made sure that I became the earths leader" relena had many confusing thoughts on her mind 'ohh brother I feel like those guys have played with my mind, all these games have piled up and I cant take it any more' she continued to think to herself 'you'll see you two will come to me in time, herro, milliardo, only this time ther'll be no games between you two for you are to much alike you both want to see who can outwit the other but I'll tame you both in time' she slammer her drawer of the desk shut and left the room running down the hallway.  
  
Nations, military powers, revelutions, wars, soldiers, assasinations, Machinery, coupdeata's, Mobile suits, mobile dolls. Anything associated with his life seamed hateful and sinful. Zechs rolled over to feel the burning sunlight hit his eyes. Last night was just another Scary dream of the past, that was added now to all the rest. He hated to open his eyes, he felt the pounding in his head he could hardly think straight. All that was numbed last night came into a fearful reallity, the pain hit him like a curse. he held his hand up to his face and looked at the deep wounds, that only reminded him more of alll the wrongs that he has caused. Zechs sat slowly up bracing himself against the wall which was where he had sat last night he clenched his throbbing hand. "Noin you are amonst the stars, you are alot closer to god than I ever will be" he said with a hateful smile on his face still holding on to his wounded hand he stood up still using the wall as a crutch "Darn, that hurts" He squeezed his hand shut to forget the pain, a few droplets of blood trickled down his arm somehow the sight of the blood calmed him. he closed his eyes thinking of noin "All the soldiers I lost in the wars, all the pain they went through is nothing compared to this, but noin, how I worry of your safety" he growled a little under his breath while he wrapped a bit of cloth around his hand. Zechs looked out at the city streets, "all these people and yet theyre so naive and obliviouse, this peace is theyre crutch to hide all the wounds of wars, they pretend that they do not exist, but all the destrution and pain that life has caused in the past has not gone away, at least not the true soldier like myself. The wounds just keep rearing theyre ugly heads over and over again, growing more painfull and stronger each time" he turned and sat down on the closed seat of the toilet and grabbbed his head in thought "The pain, and the memories can drive anyone to thyre end, but for someone like myself that has lived through the most of the ideas and wars and Oz and Romefeller and the Aliance, it just drives that person mad with such battles inside themselves, I cannot decide what to make of my life there is no place in this world for zechs Merquise, for Oz and Romefellwer and the Aliance are all gone. and there is no place for Milliardo Peacecraft, because there is no need for revolts or the destruction of earth. Each name holds out a meaning, and when a name is mentioned everyone imediatly asumes what is happening, I have brought these demons on myself" zechs stood up and walked towards the door "I should have died with the peacecrafts, My mother. My Father. but relena,"He looked down at his hand again "She is the rightful leader she would be just fine without me now, so mayby now is as good a time as any, I can cause no more harn to noin or anyone this way" he walked down the hallway to leave the motel "Who has need for me a 'killer of his own men' or the attempted destroyer of earth, or a pacifist gone bad. how could I live still with these Painfull memories in this cursed soul of mine? Memories of this fantasy kingdom of glass which I called home. My mind has played so many games on itself that I sometimes believe that I was once happy, how could I be so selfish, Now my memories can become truly forgotten by anyone" he slammed the screen door that led out onto the city streets of Victoria in search for a way to end his pain.  
  
~End Chapter 2~ 


	3. Life's woven spells/of truth and of just...

"Life's woven spells/ of truth and of justice"  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
  
  
  
  
The fake morning sun was streaking in against the crumpled body of noin laying exausted on her bed in the colonies. Noin slowly streched her legs out, with a yawn in the greeting of day. Her eyes burned from crying throughout the night, every time she moved she remembered that she was alone in the bed, and fear would hit her once again. "So he's really gone," she said without a wimper."I guess I'd better get a hold of myself, its not like me to be so emotional" she looked down and placed a hand down on her stomach where her child was "I guess it's all your fault that I am emotionally weak right now" she felt the new life form kicking and straining to move freely noin chuckled a little "I guess I know who you'll take after, your just as active as your father" her eyes focused on the window as they started to well up with tears again, she looked down with defeat "You are so mixed up zechs" she ran her finger tips over his jacket still hanging on the door, she picked it up and shoved it gainst her face to wipe away the tears she breathed in deeply, "hmm it smells like you" a lone tear drifted down and hit the jacket where the OZ emblem used to be. "Why does there have to be so many battles still inside you, I thought that by coming with you when you left earth that I'd be able to help you deal with all your mixed emotions, quit hiding zechs I know your feelings go MUCH deeper than you let them apear, inside your a sea filled that is tearing against itself deciding which way your life will go" she put the jacket neatly back on the hook on the door and went to the bed and started making it, "Mayby if I clean a bit with my natural woman talents, I can deal with waiting for you, but please zechs, come back to me. I am not strong as I used to be when I had to wait for you." she went over to a bag of hers that never was left unpacked, noin went searching cafully through this bag picking up the remnants of a forgotten time when she was a luitenant and training her recruits she stopped short when she saw what she was looking for. She looked down at the dusty picture frame and picked it from amongst the other belongings. she pulled the protective paper from in front of the glass picture "I've had this ever since when we were in school together, but I guess it's time to add to it, and I think we can leave it out so I can have you with me even when your gone" She pulled a small photograph of herself and zechs and placed it under the glass beside the other pictures, the scratching of the glass under her fingernails made her shutter, she closed her eyes remembering a time when all she did was dream of being with zechs together with him in battle she placed the picture right on a table in the bedroom "You know when you accualy come into this world"she said looking down at her stomach "you'll have these pictures to see what your father was befor he removed his mask." she gently rubbed where her child was "Well the day will go on withor without me, so I might as well go down to headquarters if I'm not going to stay in bed anyway" she grabbed her own long jacket and pulled it around to conceil the baby under its protective layers. She headed out the door with one last glance at the photgraphs. Pictures of zechs with his mask when he was 18 in training school with noin, all different poses of him, but the masterpaice, noin thought was the newest, of zechs with a ~smile~ and his arms wrapped protectively around noin, whose smile was so guenuine looking up at him like that. Noin turned and walked out into the colony thinking to herself of how it was such a miracle that she got zechs to pose for that photo with her. 'I guess it's like a mgical spell that love can cast at times allowing accual enjoyment even though life has so many plagues for you' she thought,then she spoke up and said "Zechs lets find that spell again, so we can keep hold of it for you this time!"  
  
The afternoon heat was at a blistering high. The wind wipped around any who dare walk in a sand sorm, it saught those who were strong and pelted then with this minnute bits of stone. Quatre was amoung the few enroute during this sand storm "I must make it to the city befor nightfall, Rashiid is waiting for me so they can have theyre meeting, Why didnt I just grab an old OZ carrier and fly hear" quatre chuckled outloud to himself "Yea and be shot at from people fearing another war or something" he pulled his wrap closer around his head "Man this is blinding I should have been there 40 minutes ago, why'd a sandstorm have to come up now anyway" he pushed on stronger forcing his body against the almost impenatrable wall of sand. Finally quatre could see the lights of the city, but everything started going blurry for him "My head feels... Feels like I'm ready to black out, whao I cant see anything I'm so dizzy" everything was spinning untill he stumbled to the ground 'whats wrong with me' he thought. he was almost paralyzed he tryed to move but he couldt tell if he was or wasnt. He felt a streaking pain in his arm. He heard voices coming from in front of him "There he is, hurry up lets help him he's fallen, hold on master quatre" said one of the maguanat corp "Whats happened" another said. quatre soon felt big strong rashiid wrap his large arms around quatre and carry him into the city. Quatre thought he could hear rashiid and the others saying something to him but soon his world went fuzzy and then turned black. The next thing he remembered was waking up to the soft warm lighting of a candle in the window with a sky of midnight blue and sars as a backdrop. Quatre slowly came into reality and did a little systems check on his body. he lifted his hand a wiggled his fingers, "Huh thats funny..." he lifted his leg and twiched his foot "I'm....I seam to be...ok!" he slowly sat up in bed to see where he was, he grabbed his head "Whao I feel like I've been run over by a train my head is being torn in two My chest burns and feels like its been trampled" he squeezed his glamourouse eyes shut to the pain. "Whatd those guys do to me". just them Rashiid walked in the door "Ahh Master Quatre you're up, we were very worried about you" Rashiid's face told it all his face seamed paler and very drawn out from worry "I'm sorry to have worried you rashiid, but what happened to me?" quatre said still a little shakily. Rashiid handed quatre the glass of water he had brought in for him "Well the dr. says that you...uhh had a heart attack." quatre's eyes opened wide in disbelief, he tryed to shake it off "What!?... a heart attack,??? I couldnt have had......... but how.....My family has never had......how did I get......rashiid!!!!??????!?!?!?!" quatre was practically screaming, he was deeply confused "Please master, calm down You only had a minor one but you've obviously have other problems with your heart because it had been weakened and you just never realized it! The dr. said he could tell from past damage, and almost anyone can have a heart attack your just really much too young but your more prone to it because of the stress you've been through," Rashiid sat down with his hand on his head "I guess I'm just suger coating this but it really is very seriouse." quatre was silenced, 'how could this be happeneing, all of a sudden like there was no tomorrow things are being thrown at my face and right down my throat, one second I'm walking for a regular everyday meeting the next second my life is going alll blurry and then befor I know it I'm told that Iam haveing heart attacks and heart troubles' quatre sat staring blankly at the wall for quite a while. Rashiid sat with his hands clasped and his eyes shut tight in thought. Quatre's calm and gentle brave voice broke the silence when he quietly said "This must be the reasen I've lost it in the past in battles, at our return to space, the zero system, the final battle" his eyes sparkled in the starlight cast on the bed amongst the candlelight. happiness and a lifetime of adventure danced in his eyes "Rashiid what did the dr. say I should do?" Rashiid opened his eyes in alarm to the question then breifly he stated "That you shoud take it easy, he did some tests and when the results come he will inform us he said to just take it easy for the time and give your heart a rest" quatre looked at his dear friend and protector "Rashiid dont worry, I shouldt have started at you the way I did just then when you told me, I'm sorry!" he smiled when the captain of the moguanat corp. looked up at him, "Hey we've been through a lot were not gonna let this slow us down now are we? Rashiid looked up at him with such admiration, and yet rashiid felt tears well in his eyes "Such brave eyes you have dear master quatre" and they both sat in the room quietly awaiting the new day and answers that could change quatre's life.  
  
"Good Morning Lucreizia, What a surprise to see you back so soon" Said an unusualy cheerful, lutenant of preventers "Yes sir" said an exausted noin "We'll be happy to have you back on line here, preventer noin, are you well enough to man the scanners in sector3 I mean in your condition you really should take it easy and that seams to be the most inactive sector latley" Noin felt lightheaded because of the pain in her body but she smiled at the liutenant and said "Yes sir, just let me go to the lockers and get suited up for this" she turned to head out and then trying to keep a good atitude she looked back at the luitenant and said "If my uniforn still fits around me that is" she winked at the relieved luitenant and headed out "I think she'll get through this just fine with that sense of humor, I just have to remember that she wants this kept kinda low key" he said and left to go into the office board room. Noin shuffled through the corridoors, 'to live in this life it seams like a plague after plague of misery and punishment from love' she looked at her hands 'zechs you will see that you can heal, but eith these weak hands I cannot do that for you' she looked ahead of her at the door to the lockers ' you are stronger than you sometimes realize, zechs and I know if youe reach deep enough you'll find the strength to overcome whatever questions and hurtles that have come from the choices you make' noin stopped short of the door and said aloud "Life is replaying, but I cant make a difference all I do now is follow my orders and hope to understand your secrets" she walked into the room to see a familiar figure. "Sally....? Sally-po!" she went up to the figure "Noin how are you" said sally "Wow, what are you doing in this area?" noin asked, trying to hide her fatigue. Sally looked noin right in the eyes, "We've got rebels beginning to durface on a few of the colonies" noin looked at her "Is that all?" she said with question. "Sally turned away from noin and started laughing "Still as gulable as ever I see" Noin held her stomack breifly "Well I releived because thats all we need right now on top of the people wanting weapons returned, A preventers work is never done is it then sally" Sally smiled at her friend "It is so good to see you noin, but you dont seam yourself, are you doing ok?, Is that loner zechs still around I thought you came into space with him?" noin felt her eyes well up with tears, so she turned and started getting her suit out of her locker "Well, I dont know exactly where he is, he had some things to tend to" She gathered herself and smiled at sally, "What has been going on around earth?" Sally looked out the window of the door, "Wow your base here is pretty busy?" She turned and sat down beside noin who was sitting on one of the benches pulling on her jacket "Well theres been a lot of confusion, our preventer base there has been packed with missions of putting out those fires that start from the confusion, and of course I've kept on top of it" she said with a grin at noin "Why else would you say that my code name was water, heh" she and noin laughed alittle and sally asked noin a question "Noin really I can tell somethings wrong, This isnt like you to beat around the bush,. I know you keep things to yourself but This worrys me, you dont look right" noin's eyes opened wide, 'does it really show' she though 'the baby? no she's talking about how I look upset, does zechs have such an affect on me that even sally or other people can tell' noin zipped her jacket up and looked at sally's questioning face she breathed a heavy sigh "Well Zechs leaving so suddenly kindof has shook me up this time" sally cocked her head and looked at noin "But he was always taking off and very secretive" noin agreed by nodding her head but still spoke up "This was different this time, he knows how weak I am right now, mayby it's because I'm tired or mayby Its because I'm..." She held back befor saying it and looked at sally's inquisitive face "I have to be direct, I'm pregnant sally" she closed her eyes at the though of her saying it right out and out liike that. She had wanted to keep it very quiet and not tell anyone yet. but sally's face softened more "Ohh noin" her face went so happy and excited, she put an arm around noin in an understanding hug "I'm soo happy for you, is zechs the.." noin spoke up "Yes of course zechs is the father, but I dont want this spoken of to anyone" sally looked at noin "I know what it's like noin, dont worry, I am a true friend I wont say anything to anyone, but does zechs know?" noin nodded her head "Yes he knows and he has been so helpful, You wouldnt even recignise him how gentle he has been with me, but I think that this happening was just the breaking point for his emotions, everything thats happened to him in the past and everything with the wars, and then having to deal with this on top of it." sally seamed very helpful, she gave noin a reasuing look "Well its always hard for the man to deal with the idea of having a child run around the house, esspecialy if theyre used to being a loner as much as zechs is" noin closed her eyes and clenched her hands to her stomach again "No whats so hard on him now is that, my body isnt right to carry a child, and Its been painful and hard up till now and I'm not even half way through the pregnancy, the dr. said that the baby might not even go till full term, in fact it might not even make it at all, and then theres the risk on my own life...and that is what zechs cant deal with. he's lost to many people dear to him, but I still dont know what he's trtying to prove by running off like this" noin pulled her bottoms on of her uniform "Ohh well, we'll all deal with this in the time to come" she said holding her belly. "You never did tell why you were here in this area?" sally looked as if she had been pulled back into reallity "Ohh yea we have a couple of new recruits that we would like this sector or specifically 'you' to train!!! but now that I've found out about your condition would you still be up to the whole ordeal? theyre a couple of younger girls and we want to show them the ropes and get them used to the preventers" noin looked up from her oblivion, "Ohh sure I can handle them mayby it'll keep my mind off of all the trouble with the baby and zechs, where are they from anyway?" sally sat playing with one of the tags on another preventers jacket and spoke up "Theyre from, tokyo but thyre homeland is america, theyre sisters, I dont really know much about them to tell you the truth but also since you were out of commision for a while they wanted me to come and help this sector till you could come back to the moon base with me," noin loked at sally i wonder "Hey that place is still in action after everything in the wars and the new aliance?" sally smiled "Yea that old place will never go out of style its a hunting ground for the tourists!" noin grabbed her belt and wrapped it around her "Hey this thing barely fits me" she said with a little chuckle "Lets go get on the ship for the rounds today, you can help me, It'll be good to have company"noin tyryed really hard to hide her discomfort and agony of missing her beloved zechs but headed out the door while sally strode behind her together they headed for the shipping gates.  
  
~End Chapter 3~ 


	4. self destruction/self denial

"Self destruction/Self denial?"  
  
~chapter4~  
  
  
  
The morning sun was temptingly warming. Especialy to someone who needed answers in life. "Please master quatre take it easy, after everything that you've been thorugh you should just take the day easily" Quatre grabbed his cloths and pulled the sand blown shirt on and tucked it into his pants. "No rashiid I'm sorry but if I have been having this happen in the past I still went on as ussual right afterward, so why should it be any different now?" he opened the bedroom door, to see the whole bunch of the maguanot corp. surrounding the table in the adjoining room "Hey guys!" they all tryed to speak at once "Master" "are you ok?" "Why are you up and around".......... quatre backed up at the sudden explosion of questions from his caring friends, he backed right against rashiid and rashiid spoke up "We were all very worried about you last night, you gave us all quite a scare thats for sure, but dont you worry were here for you, we'll back you up on whatever you decide" Quatre felt tears sting his eyes "Thanks so much guys I will always know that I have people who care about me" He felt himself being pulled out of reallity as flashbacks started pelting his mind he felt dizzy from all the strain of remembering the losing battles that they had all been in and the sacrifices made by his friends and his father. it was all to much for his kind and gentle heart to take. "I just really need to get some fresh air, I'm going to take a walk now, dont worry I'll be back befor noon" He walked out the door hearing the familiar voices in the room he left, wispering worriedly about him. quatre shaded his eyes as he looked up at the ever lightening and clearing sky 'What a beautifal day' he thought 'I wonder what they're doing in the colonies right now' Quatre still hald a firm hand against his chest, I still dont see how this could have happened its not denial its just not possible. I'm too young I know I'm emotional and I'm had painful times befor but still, I just cant let this pull me down I'v got to stay strong. I really want to fing trowa mayby he can help me through this. Quatre walked through the desert village. and saw the many families and variety of people enjoying life naively 'Some people just dont know how preciouse human life can be, I've learned it the hard way from losing dear ones and seeing and causing so many deaths, sandrock made that quite clear but my own life feels like such a small grain of sand in the large pile of life that continues to grow as humans expand and take up more and more room in this universe.' He smiled at the thought that he does understand the value of living 'I'll enjoy the day as it is.'  
  
"The dead man has returned from his lost quests, only to return to a time when he shall rest in.. not in peace,..." zechs said as he walked down the hill of the empty street "my soul has so much torment in its past that I would never be able to leave peacefully My emotions are torchered, how could I ever love" Zechs walked along with a broken look upon his face. "I know alot about life but only in the aspect of hurt, and of war. all the calculations and information, and it all seams to have been spent in vain" Zechs, gasped and squinted at the sun ever rising in the city sky 'someones following me' his eyes moved like lighteneing and flashed to the streetcorner behind him, zechs mouth curled to a growl "who is it?" the person in the shadows moved alittle out to be more visible "Sorry to impose but I heard your little conversation with yourself I would like to ask a small favor?" the stranger came out into the light. Zecks squinted again wishing he could hide his shamed face, but he put his hands limp at his sides still feeling the numbing throb on his injured hand "Again I ask" zechs started calmly "Who are you?" zechs looked at the stranger who had a dusty brown gold hair which gently brushed his shoulders, and had brillient green blue eyes the stranger couldnt be much younger than himself "Do I know you?" zechs said softening up a bit when this young man looked familiar "You might, for I know you quite well" the young mans voice was strong yet gentle he hadnt been through much pain for he had such a pure look about him, zechs wasnt sure what to think of this young man he could tell he was a soldier from the way he even held himself, 'Can I trust him, is he a spy?' the young man still hung around the corner of the building as if he were afraid to approach zechs "You say you feel as if your training and knowledge is in vain, but I beg to differ." the young man finally gathered the courage to walk towards zechs 'My fingers tremble what are they seeking, I know him from so many times but this is so different I am not under his command yet I seek him out, is this fate controling me that I am to learn from this man or am I clouding over my eyes the harm he could bring' the young mans head went in a spin and he heard words being spoken from his own mouth that seamed lost in the wind his mind felt separate from his body, He could feel the afternoon sun heating even the breeze around him, he could see almost from above the tall and yet rugged man in front of him that had such an honor about him as the breeze swept his white gold hair to and fro, but he could see himself a much more scrawny and indignant person who looked up to an idol long since dead in the hearts of the many soldiers still left but kept alive in his own. "I am Jonathan I am captain of the armed earthsphere protection unit and am part of the preventers, I have been sent in search for the former lightening barron, but..." the young mans voice changed and he looked deep in zechs face "I also came on my own accord, lets get rid of formality, thats why I didnt wear my uniform I served under you in many cases of the past I was taught by liutenant lucreitzia noin at the lake victoria base, and I also served under you during the time when you were the leader of white fang" zechs eyes were bloodshot from lack of rest, he thought of the past and when noin was the teacher of the lake victoria base, he remembered the time when he first entered back into her life looking for information on the new space taurus suits and to inform her of the enemy's intentions of targeting the base, he knew it that night that for him to return for her saftey that his feelings went deper than those he had for others , but he had let his heart grow numb so the emotions and feelings normaly felt by others were harder for him to decifer. "If you were under my comand then how did you get into the united earsphere now, didnt they punish all who followed me" jonathan was surprised to see that zechs showed a bit of interest and would even speak to him. "Well. they realized that you only took over the white fang in an order to attemp at unifying the fighting nations, I at least saw that you were the only one with the strength and the views to take things into your own hands." Zechs eyes narrowed "I only had nerve not strength, if I had strength I wouldnt have had to rely on the gundam piolets to end that rampage, I was under the influence of epyon I knew it had to take someone rebelling against treize, the romafellers, and the colonies, to start a whole new revelution which would hopefully end the bickering between earth and the colonies, but instead I let my mind and heart become over clouded, I wanted to find what was right and in the end I learned to late" 'Even noin couldnt turn me around' he then thought to himself Jonathan scanned the nearby streets and lowered his head in thought 'What am I thinking coming up against him like this I want to show him that I can be a friend not a foe and help him but I dare challenge his incentives, what am I thinking' he looked up with a deep passion of love of the unity of earth but you knew he loved the soldiers battles "You faught good and true in marie maia's battle the last waltz You, and noin faught hard for the effect of teaching the soldiers under bartons control a thing or two about the sactity of life, I knwo that life is worth living and thats what you taught me and others around you, the gundam piolets fuaght beside you in that battle also, if anything it united pewoples every where and made our lives stronger and more meaningful than ever, so dont give up you have much value in your life" zechs looked at this new young man his face softened "Nobody's talked to me like that befor" but he lowered his head 'Thats what noin keeps trying to tell me but I always scarfed at her I never though she could be this strong, I shoundlt have left her, but what to do now' jonathan kicked at a stone on the sidewalk "I have always looked up to you, I didnt know if youde accept me I want to find the true soldier in myself, but keep my heart at the same time I want to train under you and learn from you" zechs finaly snapped back into reallity when he felt the burn of his hand again, he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth "Whats wrong with me" his eyes opened in an accursed look upon his face "No I am alone in the world now, I cannot continue on like this I am not worthy to care for anyone or to have anyone care for me I'm sorry but find someone else to tag along behind thier heels, you dont want a dead man in you acknowledgement" zechs stormed past the overtacken young soldier. Jonathan stood in aghast at the strong and untamed man that walked down away from him his eyes quivered as did his soul, 'I am not worthy? what does he mean' jonathan felt an anger well in his throat, 'he'll see I'll make him come to his senses, I have to follow and keep an eye on him anyway.  
  
Zechs stumbled thru the doorway of the library building, he held his arm 'This darn thing is infected, mayby I should cut it off' he thought to himself with a sneer on his face. I know theres got to be someone out there that would understand me but why is it that I thrash about and keep changing and jumping from choice to choice' his eyes darted to the doorway behing him to see the stern face of the young soldier, 'I knew he was following me, what is he trying to prove?' zechs went to the room where they kept all the newspaper articles. he started thumbing thru the ones published during and directly after the final war. Jonathan walked thru the room "What are you looking for?" Zechs stopped what he was doing, his eyes narrowed "Did I say you could follow me,?" jonathan plomped himself down in the chair that had the computer in front of it and started typing on the electronic files, "What year are you looking for?" zechs shut the drawer that held the clippings, "AC195 of course" he dicided to humor the young man. jonthans hands flew over the keys as he skimmed looking up the articals on the war, "I know what your looking for." "Do you really" zechs said sitting down by him with a smart grin on his face "I dont think you know me as well as you think, I dont even know how to read all my own thoughts." Zechs grabbed the keyboard from in front of jonathan and started typing himself, "What, dont look so surprised, I did learn a thing or to being in the colonies all this time I havent exactly lived primitively" jonathan leaned back in the chair looking up at the murals painted on the ceiling, "I was going to ask where you've been hidden out all this time?" zechs closed his eyes, a few strands of his hair fell in front of his face leaving him in a pitiful looking state with his drawn out pale face and bloody wrapped hand "I havent been hiding, I'v been staying out of the way, for relena's sake and noins too" the captain jumped alittle at the mention of noin "Is luitenant noin ok? Is she still working for the preventers, the colonies sectors are not on our files?" zechs looked back up at the screen 'there it is' he thought. he started up and walked back to the cabinets "She's fine and yes she's still a preventer she's been quite busy latley" he started looking again, and pulled out an old torn newspaper, the heading read: 500 LOST TO THE FINAL WAR, SACRIFICE FOR PEACE! "Sacrifice for peace~~!!!!! they know nothing" zechs growled then started looking in the different colomns "list of soldiers involved in the war," he started skimming 'so many men M.I.A.' then he ran accross his own name :Zechs Merquise=Deceased. So they really do think I'm dead. jonathan loked up in admiration at the man he had been trying to folow "Yea the only ones that think your still alive are noin relena a few of the preventers and the gundam piolets there are very few others that know your alive including most of the soldiers" he bent down to look at the paper also, "Hey look treize was only proclaimed as M.I.A. ohh yea I remember they never did find his body" jonathan exclaimed. Zechs pupils went so small and his heart went silent for a moment. "NO....... TRIEZE...... ~~~~~~~you cant haunt me like that, this CANT be.........~~~~~~~!!!!!"  
  
~End Chapter 4~ 


	5. New recruits/battles within

"New Recruits/Battles Within"  
  
~Chapter 5~  
  
  
  
Jonathan looked questioningly at this honorable man sitting in front of him, though zechs was a wreck at the moment he had the most dignified look about him, as he always did, zechs's face was whiter than a sheet "I cant believe that he could have made it out in space after that" Jonathan thought about all that zechs had just said "Whoaaaaa now wait just a minute, ONE DEAD MAN IS ENOUGH~~~~ you mean to tell me treize could still be alive?" zechs closed his tired eyes, "Jonathan, right?" janathan gave a nod to the question, and zechs continued "You said you wanted to help me right?" jonathan gave another nod "Well do you think you could give me the recent readouts from the preventers lists of activity for shipments of alloys whether titanium and gundanium or any other mobile suit types of materials, give me the readouts on where the shipments have been made and also the readouts on where the head of preventers, lady une has been going when she makes trips to space, could you do this for me,..... captain...jonathan?" Jonathan blinked and stared at zechs who's face had changed dramatically jonathan felt an overwhelming swirl of emotion rise, 'I cant believe this, its the old zechs that I know, he's really alive again, I think it was the thought of trieze being as outwitting as he was that kept zechs going.' jonathan soluted zechs in quite a formal fashion and a smile brimmed across his face "Yes sir I can do this for you, where will I find you when I get the information that you have required" he put his hand down when zechs face went to an almost intent grin "I guess you do know me quite well, in fact you remind me of a man that served under me once who was quite dear to me, mayby I can trust you you will find me at the arms motel just come to room 19 I'll be there tomorrow when you have the info. Now please do not follow me, I need to tend to a few matters" Zechs got up and left the room, jonathan watched as the man he looked up to left him sittingh there he imagined what he was back in the days of the war "Father you would be proud, he accualy, I think remembers you. I hope I can live up to your name!"  
  
"Well I guess the rumors are true" the young queen said while watching the large squad of security start serching the grounds, they had reason to believe that a man impersenating zechs merquise was trying to get into the sank kingdoms residence for the royal family. she was sitting in her chair facing the window when the door silently opened behind her. Without even turning she spoke up "Well I think this is the first real time we've been in the same room together let alone peacefully and without others there also, greetings milliardo,or is it zechs?" she turned to see the face of her long wanted brother. she tryed to hide the emotion that she felt but she still felt tears well in her eyes. Zechs who was strong when it came to hiding emotion even had a softer look about him in this situation. He looked down with a sneer "So you knew it was me, I quess you are truly my kin if you have such a natual abuility to be able to tell the things going on around you. relena..." his words drew out in his familiar eastern bit of an accent 'such a formality to his voice' relena thought Zechs finaly said, "You may call me zechs, for milliardo peacecraft is a name for a man that has destruction for his backing and knows not the needs and beliefs of his sister, Zechs merquise knows the will of the queen and wants nothing more than to see it acheived, but relena how youve grown" Zechs got alittle emotional which wasnt like him at all. Mayby it was the thought of himself fathering a child that has made him this way or being alone with the only link to his past with the sank kingdom that brought it out, but zechs accualy say down and looked at relena. Relena spoke up "Please, if you dont mind me asking the way that you've been always hiding in the way that you do leaves me open to ask you many questions, Why exactly did you come back zechs? you cant tel;l me it was to strengthen family ties. and there isnt a war right now, Is something wrong with the colonies that I dont know about or is it noin, how is she, is that the problem." Zechs didnt quite know what to think, it seamed that eveyone knew that he and noin had gone to space together, so they emidiatly brought her name up "How did you know that was the problem," he could sense the toone in her voice that she knew she had hit the nail on the heda she answered him briefly "She was the only person you;'ve alowed to stay close to you, and its not like you to alow that, without pulling away from them, or else you'd have let me stay by your side also." zechs thought about her reply and went to the window to look out upon the sank kingdoms village. "The kingdom has really done great since youve been ruling over it, boy this sure does bring back the memories" zechs stared out at the hills, as memories came flashing back, some happy but they all seamed harsh to him he saw himself running through the hills as a child and walking about in courtyards with his father and mother, they were so dignified and he saw his baby sister who he was quite proud of, he would hold her and take care of her, and how devestated he was when he had to be separated from her in growing up 'Hmm I wish she knew that she wasnt alone, even though I couldt be there to watch her grow up I thought of her always, and wanted to protect her more than anything. "Relena do you you remember anything about growing up here?" she was quite taken back by the question and stammered when she answered him. "Welll, no,,, I guess....I really was to young, my earliest memories were only with the darlins" zechs was quite sure that he had already known the answer to the question "Yes...I see, I just waqs wondering if you had rememberede anything, because, I do quite well in fact, I remember taking care of you and all my lessons in the great hall and I remember seeing father killed befor my very eyes and finding mother dead and hearibng your cries, your scared wail, when the soldiers were questioning minister darlin, he claimed that you were his child so as to save your life, but I was old enough that everyone knew me quite well so he dared not claim me as to threaten your existence, I wanted more than enything for you to live I was so worried when I heard your cries, I ran frantically searching for you, but when I knew you were safe that was only when I went back to try to save father and mother but thats when I found mother was already gone and father was being pulled out by a group of the soldiers. They tryed to make him get on his knees and beg for mercy but even when he got down he refused to beg anything of the soldiers for they were cold blooded murderers and he knew that as did all of the sank kingdom at that time, and thats why they chose to put an end to the peace loving kingdom. I saw them shoot father in cold blood right in front of my eyes. I screamed, the soldiers came after me when they heard me I barely made it away, but with father and mother lost I worried only of your saftey, my dear sister. I did not worry for my sake, it was only by chance that after being passed from family to family that I ended up in the hands of the nobilities, the Kushrenada's. triezes family put me up and sent me to train as soon as I was old enough to be a soldier. thus creating who I am today. through it all I knew you were safe untill your father got in the way of OZ's plan and they decided to execute him I dont know where I would be today if I had stayed by triezes side." Zechs looked up at relena who had stood quietly through his whole speach. Relena's face was stained by the tears which were streaming down it. "I do not normally cry in fact I havent since the day father, minister darlin died, I never knew about the truthful past that happened to myself and you and our parents, ohh, zechs I am so sorry" Relena flung herself at her brother, who emidiatly wanted to back away, he tensed up when she flung her crying arms about him, but knowing he was her only comfort at the time he held her, "Dear sister I am sorry what I have put you through, you are safe now" he held her tight as her tears soaked his shirt "and I am sorry I could not be a true brother and be there when you need me but I still must learn who I am befor I can really be there for anyone" He pulled her away to face him "I do not know what I will do right now, because if I am correct I think that trieze is still alive, and I have things to take care of I came to earth to try to escape what I thought was pain, I was afraid to love and now I find there is something that I can do for you and for the colonies and for the earth, I must go befor your security finds me, but please stay safe relena, my sister" Befor relena could say a word she watched as her brother silently made his way out the door, she was left standing not knowing quite what to do, "What is wrong with me I never get this emotional, and I hardly even know him, Is it because he is my brother? Mayby subcontiosly I do remember him when I was young and remember him holding me that I felt so comforted by him and so safe.....Will I ever know" relena sat down in the chair hugging her shoulders she closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.  
  
"Well the morning isnt getting any younger and neither am I" said noin, 'I cant believe that I could feel so sorry for myself as I was this morning I'v got to try to keep focused on the task at hand' "Hey sally did you bring a crew?" Sally grabbed a cup of coffey from the machine she was standing in front of "Yea, not a big one though" "Well" Noin said "You can bring them, the headquarters have been sending us information, you've probably received it also, theyre worried about the unusual activity of shipments of alloys and there seams to be a few too many fires we've had to stop, that is except for the sector I'v been sent to take care of today, everyone is trying to baby me, I swear," sally looked up from her cup, "Well noin I cant believe this, you arent afraid of people helping you now are you? I know your independant but common have you been around zechs too long?" she laughed at the reaction that noin gave her "I will not be a laughing stock" noin said playfully, "Boy this seams like old times" but befor noin could finish she saw that sally was walking towards the corridoor "Hey sally what's up?" sally turned with a smile on her face "Well you say it's like old times, but what would it be without the gundam piolets?" sally pulled one of her tails forward and toyed with it in her fingers "What do you mean sally?" noin asked of her. "Meet my friend and comrad, he took your place when you took off with zechs into space" Sally motioned to the figure coming towards them at that very moment "Sally?" asked the voice "Are we going to be staying in this sector?" noin strained, trying to see the figure in shadow 'I know that voice!' "Noin, meet wufei!" exclaimed sally with a grin, and out strode a calm, young, yet confident wufei. Noin denyed "No way, it cant be.....ohh my!!!.......so, we meet again wufei!" Wufei's passive expression turned to somwhat of a scowl "Hello, woman" he said then gave a chuckle befor shaking noins hand "How are you noin" a smile brimmed across his face. "Phew.... I thought you still were the same as you used to be and I was about to question sally on her choice of comrads!"noin gave wufei a relieved nut happy smile. Sally looked at wufei then at noin "Well, next time see how much better you can do when there was just a war and your right hand man, or in this case woman, decides to take off with a guy into outer space!!!~," wufei gave in and gave a chuckle befor accualy catching on to the joke that sally had made. he then saw the two intent faces of noin and sally looking at him waiting for his reaction "Hey, I resent that..... so anyway, sally, back to the task at hand?~~~"sally handed him one of the folders she had in her case "Yes wufei, we will be going on rounds with noin, then we will bring in the new recruits ok?" Wufei gave a nod "Yea shall I prepare the ship for rounds?" "No" sally replyed "We will be following Noins orders and will use her ship" Noin watched the two as they went over theyre paper work and discussed things that were happening with their own sectors, 'Hmm it seams surreal to see a Gundam piolet working along with a former alience general, and gurrilla, let alone wufei who had taken the lives of many of my former trainees at the victoria base yet he seams to have been affected by the peaceful times, he surely has changed, ohh zechs why cant you change too.' noin took a deep breath in "Well lets go to gate 12 you can send for others if you wish and I'll get my ship ready" just then one of the young officers came running up to noin he soluted her and noin spoke to him "At ease, what is it private?" the young man relaxed and let his arm down "Well the captain said that there was some activity in the area you've been sent too which is sector3 am I right?" noin gave a nod and he continued "Well the scanners picked up some form of flight merging in the area, if our information is corect it accualy seams like some mobile suits are gathering there!" noin stood in thought then spoke up "Well lets get on our way sally!, thank you scyie, will you be joining us on this excersion?" the private gave a little smile "Do you mean that noin? I know I've been meaning to welcome you back all morning and I havent worked with you for a long time" noin gave a passive smile meaning her OK to his tagging along "Thank you miss noin, I'll go suit up now!" he soluted her again and hedaed quickly back the way he had come "What was that all about" said a couriouse sally "Well" noin replyed "he was a young soldier under my training in the past and I think he's taken a fancy to my way of running things, he always enjoys tagging along on my missions plus he is a great help though he is inexpirienced compared to you and I he is quite a good preventer and he would have made a good mobile suit soldier, he gains more and more expierience on each mission, so I humor him!" with that said wufei's face told that he was getting anxiouse and sure enough he spoke up "Hey you guys if were done reminecing and talking abouit young inexpierienced soldiers could we get back to this mission, we might have someone out there trying to get something started with mobile suits again if this data is correct," he held up some paperwork he had been figuring on his hand held scanner "Then we have some seriouse suit activity, boy theyre popping up like weeds latley" noin agreed "Yea, and this is really something, for it to be happening in this area, this sector is so close to the moon base that no rebels or enamy's have been brave enought to try to pull anything right near a military base although not heavily armed, the base still has its lasers and the main cannon, so your right wufei lets get the ship ready and scyie will be right there to meet us soon" sally turned to noin and wufei "And I just called a couple people from our crew to join us"  
  
"Alright, is everything in order?" noin asked her new crew "Everybody's aboard?" everyone nodded "Ok then this is preventer air we are ready for take off, request laser guidence from head room" noin heard a crackle on the other end befor a man replied "Yes preventer air 19049 you are cleared for the following sector, 3 laser guidence initiated now, goodluck preventer noin" noin gave a small solute to the man in the overlooking room above the ship "Alright guys we're off, our E.T.A. is about 20 minutes I suggest you get your info correct and get the holding cells in order as well as the firing blocks, if there is as many suits as predicted we'll have to use all of them" she walked out of the room and went to a back compartment to get soime of the info that was given her, but was stopped in her tracks with a shot of pain, 'no my work comes first, dont think about it noin' but this time she was wrong it wanst here self consiouse thinking about zechs, there was something wrong with the baby but she didnt know it. she tryed to grit her teeth and deal with the pain but it only stayed if not worsened, she slid her hand along the wall to brace herself as she went to the loading compartment in search for the file. she had only just made it into the room when she colapsed on the floor. tears came to her eyes for the pain was unbearable "no~" she wimpered. just then someone else entered the compartment 'No I dont want anyone to see me this way' she thought but it was too late wufei already spotted her. He came running to her side and with such concern he asked "Noin! are you all right?" he gently picked up her head, but she couldnt answer him she only gritted her face in more pain, she tryed hard to speak "It just..........Isss......" she was stopped by wufei he placed a finger on her lips "Shh dont try to speak, I'll get you into a room to lie dow," He picked her up carefully over huis shoulders, and noin felt herself slipp into blackness. wufei set her in the room and called the others over "Sally come quickly, comon guy's noin needs help" then he looked down at her "she's blacked out" sally came over to her freinds side "What happened?" wufei grabbed a cloth and rubbed it on noins head "I found her on the floor laying in pain I picked her up and carried her hear and she blacked out I dont have a clue whats wrong" sally felt of noins head and then said "ok guys can you leave us alone, she's waking up, I'll take care of her, you all keep us informed of the happenenings outside and KEEP track of those readouts they keep fluctuating, leave.." wufei tryed to protest but saw that sally was concerned for noin and knew that she kne more about noin than he so he left them......Sally Rubbed the cloth over noin's head again as she began to come-to. "What were you thinking, you cant take off alone again noin, your not exactly in the right shape for any missions" noin almost groaned when sally finished "Right....and when was the last time I called you mom huh..." she said grogily. "I'm ok, really...." she sat up and looked around with foggy unclearing eyes. 'Everythings a blur' she grabbed her stomack 'You ok in there little one....you got it rough huh' she closed her eyes when the room started to spin again "OK!!!!!" she shouted "Lets get a grip on yourself.....you can make it through everything" she tryed to stand up but was stopped by sally "Alright noin, now as I was saying.... you cant be goining off alone like that and your not going to be doing anything but leading us with data in this mission we'll do the hands-on work" sally got up to make her piont clear and grabbed the mission key from noins belt loop "I'll hold onto this and I"LL be the one to release the mobile suits IF theyre needed" noin sat without sayig a word and nodded sitting feeling defeated 'When will I be able to keep up with things again, let alone be able to find zechs again'  
  
The morning sun was shining in the brilliance of the summer breeze that complimented each other. The lone figure walked in the first shining rays of it's glory. No one else was on the streets at this time of the day except for the occasional muorning dove which cryed out in its saddness for companionship. The man recalled the words that had been told to him the day befor........"You remind me of a man I once knew who was quite dear to me,,,,mayby I can trust you, you can find me at the arms hotel, room 19"........ "Alright, be brave jonathan, this is your chance to realy prove that he CAN trust you, this is it!" he stopped and looked up at the sign which hung in front of the run down hotel 'Arms hotel' "this place was quite a famouse place during the wars" he looked up at the sky which showed no sign of clouding over, he took a deep breath in in a sigh. The gate whichled to the door of th4e hotel was old and rusted. It squeeked, and almost made janathan loose his breath for he was tryting to be quiet and make his way to the man he loked up to in a respectiful way 'I want him to be proud of me like I would want you to be father' he thought. Jonathan walked up to the door which led to hallway and the room doors he looked up at the building and again at the sky with almost a tear in his eyes 'I will live up to your name father, and I WILL make Zechs Merquise proud of me!" he had made a fist in determination, to try to get up the will again to aproach his role model.  
  
The space station was quite busy for a change with new tourists coming every day more and more with the feeling of safety. Two girls stood alone on the sideline of the crowd "Even though there are a lot of people here theres a sence of serenity and unusual comfort and safety with it being a smaller area than on earth" the one girl looked at the other who's mind was elswhere "Common jade quit swooning over the guys working in this station and focus on our task at hand" jade looked up at the girl who had spoken to her "Yea well for your information Kira I'm not swooning I simply was watching them work. Anyway when did sally say that she'd come by to pick us up huh?" Kira rolled her eyes sometimes her younger sister annoyed her but she was quite understanding for someone younger than herself. "Dont you remember......sally said to find the base here on the colony and wait for her there. they know were coming" Kira looked up at the signs hung on the wall of the station 'welcome to colony L3' "Well were here arentv we jade, mayby we'll have a future after all" jade looked up at kira 'Ohh kira, we are who we are, you dont need to keep trying to be someone your not' she thought of the way that kira always was trying to be a soldier to try to cover up for theyre past 'sure we were orphans......but we grew up and we're our own person now' she shook her thoughts "Well I cant wait to meet noin, that is who she said would be training us right? I'v heard alot about luitenant Lucretzia Noin she sounds like a good person" Kira nodded and pointed at the car sitting in front of the station "Lets catch a ride to the headquarters here, do you have all the documents that sally requested?" jade nodded "How come we werent supposed to come in uniform?" kira was picking at the edge of one of the folders she carried "Because we had to come by public transport and they dont want anybody worriyng about another war by seeing all sorts of soldiers and preventers walking about in uniforn, it makes the public uneasy you understand" "Yup!" the cheerful girl replied "Lets go!" she headed quickly out the door with her sister close behind.  
  
~End Chapter 5~ 


	6. The Dawn/ Of A New Revalution

"The Dawn.....Of A New Revelution"  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
  
  
  
  
*Knock~~Knock~~* Jonathan stood outside the door of the hotel room. He had finaly gotten the courage to go and hopefully give the information that zechs had wanted to him. 'He'll be happy that I found it I hope, but I dont think he'll be happy with what I found' his thoughts were interupted when he heard a creak on the other side of the door like the sound of someone moving around in the room 'I cant believ I'm doing this' He was almost excited even though he was so nervouse that his hands were shaking. 'Am I finaly being accepted into your world zechs' just then the deep voice of a man called from the other side of the door "Come in jonathan, if its the information that you have" The young man took a deep breath in and gripped the files in his hand tighter befor slowly turning the handle of the door and pushing it open slightly. "Well are you accualy coming in or are you going to stand peaking in to the door to give me the information with everyone else in the building so they can hear you?" Jonathan felt suddenly nervouse again "Uhh yea I'v got all the info you wanted" he opened the door completetly and took a few steps in untill he saw zechs in the other room. "Hi sir.." his words trailed off when he saw zechs sitting in the corner loking at old newspaper clippings, he didnt look like he had had any sleep at all his hair fell neatly over his shoulders and almost cascaded to the floor as he sat haunched over like a child in mourning he held a glss of alcohol prbably and his eyes were fixed on one picture in the paper that he held in his hand "sir?" the young officer asked again, "Quit calling me sir!" zech's strong voice commanded "It is improper for a dead man with no name to be called sir," he still looked at the picture. Jonathan stood toying with the end of his coat "umm what are you looking at?" his words seamed to float among the room that was so empty it felt as if it were a dead mans room the walls were a stained off white and the floors were a yellowed wood, which although the day was sunny, the room had a sunny lonely feel about it alone. zechs's eyes shifted up to theyoung man which stood almost cowering on the other side of the room "Jonathan remember that whatever you do with your life, it wil haunt you for as long as you do live and beyond," zechs ran a hand thru his hair to pull it back away from his face "Are you going to stand there like a crying puppy and make me fel even worse than I do or are you going to act like a man and a fellow soldier and come and give me the information. Jonathan shifted his weight to another foot and then slid his hand along the wal trying to think of something fitting to say to this man "I dont know how to make you feel better about you past, but zechs I'm your friend not your enemy!" he stopped short when zechs interupted "I have no friends, trieze claimed to be my friend befor he turned on me, I have no enemy's either for everyone will fall in battle 'gainst me I am alone I will not continue to search for myself in fact I will only try to rid the world of any reminders of my past" he stopped and looked at jonathan "I'm sorry,,,,thank you for trying, but I guess I'm getting ornery befor my time" a chuckle came from his mouth and jonathans eyes sparkled 'wow I cant believe it he just cracked a joke to me, wow to see him accualy smile is wonderful' jonathan finaly moved over and sat on the floor next to zechs "Well what would you like first the bad news or the worse news?" zechs looked at the papers in jonathans hand "Accualy why dont you have a drink with me first" he nodded towards the glass he held and pushied it in jonathans direction "Wont you?" jonathan tentatively reached for the glass that he held out "Well boy I wont bite, although I may shoot you, I never bite" jonathan wrapped his arms around himself and laughed aloud through the laughter his took the glass and took a strong swalow, which stopped him in his tracks "Whoa.." it was zechs turn to laugh that time "Well I can see you havent had much practice in drinking like a man, We'll have to fix that!!! alright give me the bad news first I guess, it's all the same to me...  
  
"Is this the preventers headquarters...fancy huh?" Jade looked at her sister who was catching up to her "yea thats it they have alot more backing here in the colonys than what people like on earth thats why we've been sent here to train" kira had to catch her breath "I'm still trying to get used to this air here , the atmosphere on the colony is quite diferent, they have recycled air here" Jade laughed at her sister, "common now you've had as much and more training than I have dont tell me youre loosing your strength just with a change in air, now If we had ben around when the gundam piolets were active you wouldnt have lasted a day in battle now the gundam piolets they sure wers omething in fact..." She was stopped short when Kira covered her mouth, "Yes I know about you wanting to become a gundam piolet if you could and thinking how great the piolets were and what they did to acjieve what we had and yadda yadda yadda ect. ect. ect. dont get me wrong jade but we are on a mission of our own think of it we are going to be trained by noin one of the greates tpiolets right up under the gundams in fact she knew them" jade looked up at kira "What?! she knew the gundam piolets????" Kira opened the door to the preventers building adn walked in followed by jade "I thought with all the reserch that you've done on those dang piolets of yours that you would know that they faught along side noin and sally and others in the final battle of ac 195 and noin was working with them and zechs merquise at the time that Mariemaih's forces attached the earthsphere a year ago so we will be trained by one of teh greates t piolets right next to zechs merquise and the piolets of the gundams, if it matters any to you~" she finished in a sass of a tone. jade stood looking at a plaque on the wall entitled 'wind, water, ice we are endebted forever' and it showed a picture of the battle with mariemaihs forces "Well dont try to make it sound like you dont care about learning form someone like that, I know you like the gundam piolets mor ethaj you make it out to sound, and anyway who is zechs merquise" Kira signed their name son a form that was in the entryway where a woman in uniform was standing "You girls can wait in the hanger noin and her crew will be back from theyre mission shortly" the woman saluted the young girls as she walked back into an office "Jade, dont get me wrong, yes of course I love eveything about the gundam piolets and what they did for us, I just dont think that even they brought about a great fate for those of us that were civilians at the time but thats why I want to train to be a preventer and become a soldier in the fight against war and help make for a better future, and thats why we have to stick together, thin of this if you would, you want to be so much like those piolets, well" she turned and put her hand son her younger sisters shoulders "We are already exactly like them, we are without a true name of what we know and we are alone in this battle trained thru our lives to be fighters whether in the fight of life or in wars and we are strong in fighting for one purpose, and that is a hope for a better future. those piolets never knew exactly what they were getting themselves into and niether do we we have a goal set in our own hearts and we will work for it the same as theydid, you get what i mean jade?" she loked at her sisters eyes which were begining to tear up "yea kira, yea I think I get it" she pulled away from her sisters grasp "I wish we knew more about our past" and then the tears came kira reached out and pulled her sister to her in an embrace "It's alright, we'll find out more as we go...right? man your such a young woman now sis, I feel bad calling you my little sister anymore it sounds so imature for you especialy since were both going to be preventers right?" Jade wiped her face "Yeah and its also imature for me to be crying like this" Kira stopped her "No Jade its never bad to cry never believ anyone if they tell you differently, in fact it will only make you a stronger person in the end esspecialy if you dont drown i 9your own sorrows and try to make changes for the better thats all you have to do and if you only try you'll become a stronger person ok?" jade looked up at her sister "Ok!, now where is the place we're supposed to wait for sally and noin at?" Kira laughed, "Man I wonder if I was ever as emotional as you?" Jade slapped her "Hey you, you've always been MORE emotional than what I could ever be!!~~" she chased after her down the hallway.  
  
"Well I know that that was a hard suit to master thats for sure" jonathan continued his conversation with the once ace piolet of OZ "Yes, but no one really knew of the tallgeeses abuility's or they wouldnt have left it as something to be left as and ancient scrap but I knew the moment that walker showed me that suit that I would be the one to see its abuilitys" he tilted the empty bottle to look at the side of it where the liquid had unce filled it "Well enough talk of mobile suits what did you find?" Jonathan was surprised he thought that zechs must have been drunk or at leaste to the point where the info wouldnt be as important "ok now the sectors furthest from the earth this here is theyre ussual shipping intake of the diferent needed ores and Irons because the shipping of gundanium alloy has to be special ordered here is the separte sheet on that, the mining of gundanium alloy only takes place along the natural resorce satalites closer to earths orbit.." he was cut off "ALright jonathan I know about the way that gundanium alloy and all the other resorces for that matter are mined and shipped and the reasons why and the resons why not for all these matters, I used to be commanding officer taking care of the needs of the aliences and oz's transports along those routs just get to the point" jonathan composed himself so as to not get upset zechs could be quite intimidating with his deep voice and an almost bit of a growl as he spoke "Ok the outcome is this.." he pointed at a finalized sheet which showed the dealings of all the colonies but mostly theouter ones "Colony xx126 through L9 are the most active latly on the shipments" he looked at zechs face as he looked at the figures and contemplated theoutcome of the information "And have you found out where Lady une has been visiting when she goes to space?" jonathan looked suspiciously at zechs hand where he had bloody bandage wrapped around it but spoke up "Umm..yeah here is some of her past scheduled visits and here is a few future ones planned, plus we found out a few of the confidential visitings and here is what the average of places she visits, but if its trieze your searching for, if you dont mind me saying"he looked shyly at the man he adored "You might want to try the state home where some of the ex alience and oz officials visit I know of a few times recently that une has gone there if you want to pick up a lead. thats where it might be!" zechs scowled as he squeezed his hand shut tight making it bleed again "I'm not going to chase him, thats the leaste thing I want to do! I am trying to find out whats up the sleev of those darn officials behind the preventers right now because I have a feeling theres something suspiciouse that une and they are cooking up and if thats true you know that trieze is behind it" jonathan stared at the ,mans hand 'does he feel that, I wish I was as strong as him' "Sir, not meaning any disrespect but lady une is the first to prevent wars and help the preventers and the colonies and earth and even if trieze is alive dont you think that he would be fighting against wars now too?" zecks looked ta the young mans face and how intently he was searching to understand "You dont understand these aristocrats like him trieze is a kind man overall, but he misunderstands war no matter how hard he trys he will always thnk of it as aristocratical play and a showy display of ones skills and even lady une is a different person when she is with him. you will undrestand sooner or later but this man is not one to be toyed with" he finished with an indignant bowing of his head "I dont even completely understand him with everything that he and I have been through" jonathan stared at his face. but zechs sat with a feeling of vengence as he squeezed his hand tight 'Treize your ghost is like an enemy of strength unsurpased in my mind, how will I understand what you want from me?' jonathan looked at the empty window and at the clouds pasing over them in the sky "Are you going to help the preventers sir?" zechs looked the young mand over almost like he was sizing him up trying to decide who to stand with in this silent battle which he was looking to fight he sneered "It's not like me to sneek around and keep things quiet like this I'm used to going all out and acomplishing my needs but this, this silent war which I have been putting of ever since I started getting a suspiciouse feeling. This is totaly new to me, I guess I could use yourself as and alience if your up for the challenge that is? but I'm not ready to take sides again with the preventers or anyone!" jonathan smiled "Well thats a good enough answer for me, of course I'll help you, I want to learn from you" zechs spoke up "Nooo, Your not HELPING me it's only going to be like someone to caddyshack papers and info, and I am not someone to teach unless you give of yourself completely, but I'v made such mistakes that I'm not worth learning from" jonathan stayed quiet unsure of how to react but finaly he was quite simple in his reply "Well I'll do whatever I can that can make your treck easier" zechs was taken aback by that reply 'what is with this boy it's like he's on a mission of goodness to try to get me to be his friend or something' "I dont know what you after janathan but whatever it is dont set your hopes too high I am what I am and that means I'm set in my ways I havent worked with anyone in a long time let alone side by side like this, I'm used to sometimes having noin by me but its not the same, thats all I need you for for now, where can I find you if I need you?" jonathan stood up and handed him a paper well according to the preventers this place doesnt exist but this is a small gathering place for the few that know about it, you'll find that the few that o there will be willing to help me but they neednt know who you are or what your after, in fact nobody knows even the real name of anyone else there, its a secret opperation that keeps track of smugglers and some more details that the preventers sometimes overlook, you'll either find me there or on base but I can find you too" he thought he sounded quite profesional but he looked up to see zechs looking quite annoyed at him, "So you think you have verything planned out huh?" he snickered "alright, you can leave now,,,ohh and jonathan...thanks" he said it so quietly that the young soldier didnt almost hear him. zechs lowered his head and closed his eyes in dep thought 'Why do I keep trying its almost like I'm not true to my own decisions I promised to leave this god forsaked land and never return and here I am agaion making the same fool hardy mistakes as ever' he scowled as the sound of the door interupted his thoughts 'I dont know what that guy is trying to prove. Jonathan walked down the empty cooridoor with his hands in his coat pocket his sandy hair blew in the slight breze of the opened door. he made it to the door way and with a creek he made it outside 'What AM I trying to prove? how long can I keep this up?" his brillient eyes sparkled in the sunlight they dnaced with the young spirit that he showed within himself. but a smile came to his solemn face "well I'm learning from my mistakes already, looks like its back to work for today!"  
  
"When will those darn high officials at head preventers learn, I am not in any shape for training young people any more, I'm no good at that I'm not worthy to teach anyone" noin stood in the ships window watching the base as they pulled back in "Well glad we didnt have to fight of see any mobile suits this time, it ended up a flub as ussual we werent prepared" the young oficer mentioned to sally. "Well" she nodded to the young man while she began to reply to noin "Just in case you wanted to know it was me that recomended then for your training, it wasnt the hied aficials choice at all, because you and I both know your more than competent and you need something to keep you busy anyway" she walked over and put her hand on noins shoulder as she stood waching out the window "especialy in your condition, when will the male sex of the human species ecer learn" she shook her head jokingly "Are you feeling better now noin?" noin looked at all the offficers moving about in the docking room "Yeah, yeah I'm fine now, it was just another spell" they felt thier ship jolt as it finished its docking. the air locks tightened and the doors were opened.Sally pushed gently with her foot to propel herself in the non gravity "Comon I want to introduce you to your students they should be here. she puled herself along the ramp and out the door of the craft "Boy these preventer units out here sure are bulky dont you think you should have more manuverable ships for pursuit" noin followed gently as she drifted enjoying not haveing any gravity pulling her down again and releasing the weight off her spine 'I never thought being pregnant could be so painful' "Well it sure is better than what we had only a year ago huh sally?" she said as her feet touched down on the floor of the docking station "yea..I see what you mean. Well you should like these girls noin, they have your spirit" she gave her a wink "So how old are they?" noin asked as they began to slowly walk towards the main hallway "I cant remember theyre exact age but theyre young as ever you know how those recruiting agents are, alowing younger and younger, befor we know it we'll have little kids like the gundam piolets running evrywhere" all of a sudden she could tell somone was behind her then she heard his voice "You know sally you are digging yourself in deeper and deeper your not that old yourself, and I am not a child thats for sure, you really dont want me as an enemy again now do you" wufei stood glaring at her. sally chuckled alittle "I'll remember that, of course you guys are an exception, but other young teens are very imature!" she stopped and looked ahead of her at the hally way "Well speak of the devils now~" noin and wufei both looked up "You know I am accualy curiouse what these girls are like too" wufei said trying to pick out who she ment. noins eyes scanned the area. A bustling crowd was coming and gooing so they couldnt tell who it was that sally had seen. Kira tapped her sister on te shoulder "hey there they are I think, isnt that sally?" Jade looked up "Huh...ohh yea I see her" she gave a wave while kira lowered her head 'Now the trainng begins, I realy dont think we've seen the last of wars' kira thought to herself as they came closer to the small gathering of people they saw. Wufei saw them "Well theyre not too sorry looking." he joked but with a small smile crossed his arms, "Lets see what they accualy have for talent though"  
  
~End Chapter~ 


	7. Scarrs of the past/ wounds of a new begg...

"Scarrs of the past/Wounds of a new beginning"  
  
~Chapter7~  
  
  
  
The battles continued on, the screams the bloodshed the pain the accursed words the tearing feeling inseide him, the demons in Zechs's head continued on through the night in his dreams, but the painful screams pushed him to the point of waking up. Zechs sat up on the cold wooden floorboards with just a dusty colored blanket covering him. He sat up clenching onto his head. He tryed to focus on the other side of the room, the world spinning befor his eyes. "How much longer?.." he asked aloud to himself "It doesnt hurt anymore....The pain becomes numb" he held his hand up till it came into focus on his eyes he squeezed his hand around the bloody bandages "It's like the pain felt by earth and the colonies, theyve become so acustomed to it all that they become numbed to the feeling" he tryed to move alittle but was stoped by the spinning in his head again. Zechs looked at the window all of a sudden the screams entered his mind again, becoming louder till he couldnt take it any more, "Stop It !!!!!!~~~~~" he yelled aloud. He edged over to the window hopeing the sky might release all the pain of his past "How can everything still haunt me, I'm not supposed to be alive, I'm not meant to be living, or is it that I am afraid to die, am I fighting it" he looked out as the sparce clouds cleared away from the moons face "Hmm... The colonies are so dark compared to the stars yet they shine ever stronger on a clear night like tonight" he stopped short with a grin on his face looking up at the stars when a shooting star peirced the darkness. Zechs eyes grew wide "Wow....can you believ it, Mayby the colonies do feel the pain, bearing down on them...they just cried a tear...to bad....I cant.....  
  
The Hot dry air of the summer bore down on the young boys face. Quatre walked along smileing at the beautiful way that the sun shone on everything. Young children were playing through the small arabians city streets. He stopped to watch them for a bit. 'It's good they can enjoy theyre childhood like this accualy it's wonderful considering that we faught for peace just for this reason, so that childrena dn people would have a happy peaceful world to live in' Quatre turned and walked down a street to his right. thinking that he had never been down it. But as he passed by an old tree that hung far over his head. and something came flying down and hit him. Quatre stopped short "Ouch...what was that?" he stopped rubbing his head when something caught his eye. there under the flickering shade of the old tree was a chain with something on it sitting on the ground not more than 5 feet away 'So thats what hit me' quatre reached over and picked it up "How on earth...." he looked up into the old tree and to his surprise he saw a figure high up. 'I wonder who that is/?" He moved closer to the tree and looked harder. It was the figure of a young girl but she was shaking and was curled up tight in the branches of the tree. Quatre, careing as ever, called up in a caoxing voice "Whats wrong, are you ok?" the girl obviously didn't know that someone was down there almost jumped out of the tree, she was startled but turned around from her branch and looked down at the dusty colored boy. Quatre couldnt tell her age she was somewhat hidden by the leaves on the almost dryed up tree. "Are yoiu ok?" he asked again sympathetically. The girl was trying to hide the fact that she was crying aolthough it wasnt doing much good. Even from a distance you could tell her eyes were swollen and puffy from crying for a period of time and her body still quivered from the emotional strain. "I'm fine, but you should know better than to spy on people let alone scare them like that". Her voice sounded quite mature 'accualy quite a sweet voice,' Quatre thought. "Please forgive me, I wasnt spying, in fact I was merly taking a walk down this street and soimething hit me on the head believe it or not, does this happen to belong to you?" He asked holding up the chain which obviously held a locket on the end of it The girl almost gasped and shook her head befor speaking up "Yes that belongs to me....looks like I cant get rid of it after all..I thought I would have been rid of the pain when I threw that" quatre was quite intrigued by the young girl "What do you mean, please excuse me, I hope I'm not being to nosy..." the girl swallowewd her pride "Well you seam like a sweet young man...Someone whom I loved dearly gave that to me befor they left for the war, He promised me he would return but...."she looked of in the direction of the western horizon and the beautiful sand that lay beyond the boundary's of the quaint town "He never returned....and I hate him...I HATE HIM!!!!!" she burst into tears and clenched her face in her hands. Quatre was stunned, "Please, dont cry, it's ok....." quatre pulled himself onto one of the bottom branches of the old tree. The girl tryed to pull herself together and she let out a small wimper as she moved alittle. Quatre could tell she'd been there for a while. "Would you rather I get rid of this for you.....but if you might accept something I say....It wasnt his fault, I know all to well about the pain that war can bring, ALLL TOO WELL... so you neednt blame the man you loved for that you need to forgive him. And hold dear to his memory and the thought that he did want with all his heart to return to you" he was stopped dead sentance when the girl moved down onto another branch and looked right at him "Thank you...I'm so sorry I'm acting like a child. Forgive me, yes you're right I cant blame him, it's been so long since that happened I thought I was over him. But" she stood on the branch and looked at the pure hearted boy "I guess coming back home just jogged the memories back again" Quatre juimped in surprise, "HOME!?.....you lived here?' the girl smiled "Yes, a long time ago, but when my mother died and the wars got worse my father thought it best for myself to go to school in another country till things died down with the work he did and well, with everything doing pretty well I decided to come home and surprise him. When I was walking down this familier street it just brought a flood of memories back again, by the way whats your name?" quatre smiled compasionatly "My name is Quatre Reberba Winner, whats yours?" the girl started climbing down the tree and when she reached the bottom branch she jumped and then she was in the bright sunlight "My name is Jaszmynne...." she began to climb down and when she reached the bottom brach she jumped down into the shaded area. Quatre slid off the branch he was on and walked a few steps forward, trying to see the girl. What quatre saw surprised him greatly, the girl stood in front of him had long flowing dark hair with light highlights which made the dark color of her hair and skin stand out. she looked about his age, which surprised him ever more because he was expecting to almost see a child. she had bold sparkling almost gold eyes which seamed to float beautifully on her face. 'I've never seen her befor~' quatre thought. The girl turned and faced into the breez making her long dark hair flow gently. "So where do you live?" teh girl asked. Quatre tryed to focus "umm...uhh ohh I live in the next town accualy, but my friends and compnions live here, "ohh ok, well quatre? I had better be going home, my father doesnt even know I'm coming and it's getting late, it was nice meeting you" quatre smiled sheepishly as the young girl came closer to him "uhh, same here...Jaszmynne" he thought for a second "Would you like me to walk you home...." jaszmynne smiled flirtatiously "if you want to 'reberba' but I only have to go up the street ok?" they walked fowrward, quatre smiled and tagged along behind her heels up the street. "ok here we are, my goodness not much has changed here huh? lets go see if my dad is home. quatre hung back a little as the young girl knocked on the door. "hmm. no ones home" Quatre was taking in the different homes on the street,'I've never been down in this area befor, I didnt know all these homes were here in such a small town.' He looked at the sandblown building that they stood in front of it had the clay and mud roofing that much of the buildings in this country had and it had small shutters that were left open to the dry desert winds that blew almost constantly. He was brought back into reality when he heard the door creak open "huh?" he looked and saw jazsmynne walking in "Are you sure you should go in like that if he's not expecting you?" quatre asked as he stood poised not sure what to do "of course, I know my fathre, he's probably off on one of his missions, comon in" she motioned for him. Quatre walked into the darkened room keeping the heat of the bright sun outside, and the cool shade in. "My things are still back at my car on the edge of town, but I just wanted to make sure my stay was welcome, I can get them another time" she stopped by the edge of a small fire place that hadnt been used in some time, "It is so different coming back here after so long, first of all. when my mother.......well when she died, a peice of my father died with her. Then as I grew older, my father thought with te raging wars between the cvolonies and earth it would be best if I went to a larger city aroung other children my age, there werent many here and so he made plans for me to stay with my aunt and uncle in the north, they werent far away from the sank kingdom where the queen once lived" quatre stopped where he was and looked at this girl "Sank?" jazsmynne looked at the pictures on the fireplace "Yes why?" "ohh no reason" he replied "well" she continued "I went to school and eventual found someone I learned to deeply care for, and........and he..... he promised he would come back to me...but he never did." she picked up one of the photos "well on a lighter note, since my father has been doing some different work since the wars, he's quite a special man...I decided to come home, and surprise him as you know! Boy I was quite the tomboy when I was younger" she stared at the photo. Quatre smiled "Well, I have a much longer story so I'll save mine for another time, but tell me, what is your fathers waork, mayby I know him?" quatre barely got the words out when someone steped into the light of the doorway causeing a shadow to fall across the floor. Quatre turned to see who it was but the door was in the way of his sights, but jaszmynne was so excited "Daddy!!!" she cried "SURPRISE~~~!~!!" she flung her arms around the man. and when Quatre walked out further in the room, he was taked aback by who he saw picking the small in comparison girl "Ohh jazsmynne, my daughter, I'm so glad to see you..." the mans deep gruff voice was tired but so kind, and so familiar to both the young ones ears. the man opened his eyes to see the young blond "Master Quatre?..." Rashiid set the young girl back down to the ground. she looked at the two smileing faces "You two know each other?" she asked. Quatre gave a small laugh. But rashiid went and put a caring hand on the young boys head "DO I know him?........Shall we tell her master quatre~~~~~~ and by the way arent you supposed to be back by now and resting, I only came here to grab something to eat" quatre looked at the young girls eyes, 'Now I see it thats why she seamed familier to me, she has the same deep careing eyes as rashiid, he is so much like a father to me' quatre gave a small bow to the young girl "Why yes!~ Rashiid, Lets do tell her,...." he said in an unused tainted accent "But boy is she in for a longer story than I thought..."  
  
Kira and jade stood in the crowd facing a sight to behold. There stood a figure once well known,and at her side was the young woman they knew as theyre recruiter sally and there was a young chinees boy next to them who looked not exactly happy to be in this situation. wufei reached over and took the info sheets from sallys hand "What good is this going to do for the preventers" he asked of sally. "yeah, I'm wondering the same thing" chimed in noin. "Comon you two busybody's this isnt a hay ride this is preventing wars. damn it~" the two others only looked at each other. Wufei eyed the two youngsters 'when do we have time in a war to fight wars to train new young people' he thought but turned his head to look at the paper work of the girls. "Hi girls come right on over here" sally waved to them. "How was your first trip to space?" Kira and jade looked at each other and kira spoke up "Well its not our first trip into space but its the first time in quite a while." she gave a smile and shook sallys hand "well its good to see you made it in one whole peice anyway, ok now this is preventer fire,"she motioned at noin "now Liuteneant noin, these are your well spoken of new recruits!" and she pointed at the girls "Hi" Kira reached her hand forward "I'm Kira, I was stationed at one of the earths bases for a while to receive training for the offices but we two wanted to be front line to help the preventers, I'm so glad to meet you miss noin, you'de be surprised how much we've heard about you." Noin looked at the two youmng faces 'They keep getting youngter and younger all the time' "Well I hope what you heard was good and true" she smiled and then put her hand towards jade. Jade only gave an unsure smile befor reaching her hand to noins "Uhh.. I'm jade, We're sisters" she motioned at kira and herself. "Well now, this is chang wufei, we call him wufei" sally pointed at the young chinees man "Wufei these are the girls" wufei turned around and gave a pleasent but unemphesized look at the girls. Jade looked at wufei as he slowly turned around 'Wow, I wonder if he's a mobile suit piolet?' she thought to herself. "Nice to meet you" wufies, voice spoke up above the crowd, his voice was atinted with a chineese accent but it had a determination in the sound of it. "Alright now that were done with introductions, lets come to the my office down here and we can get all set." noins voice was frail unlike it used to be. But she began to lead the way towards her office in preventers headquaters. 'I hope I can still handle this' the small band of preventers made thier way down the hall into a smaller darker room which had a small table with office chairs around it. "Please,...have a seat" noin motioned. Sally stood at the front of teh table "Now as you all know with new sector activity from rebels were on high alert recently there have been more times where we have been called on missions and today is an example. there is obviouse larg rebel activity and then we get to the site and we've lost all trace of them. This is an aspect where they either have someone transfering information for them or they have very high teck equipment. With hte destruction of all military inflounced weapons and mobile suits from the wars. they would have to be working without fightingh. so theyve had to plan on the abuility to be able to retreat if needed. If one of theyre own missioned failed we would be left with someone that held alot of information. So they are planning something large scaled. Thus we've been signing on alot of the prior soldiers to be on full alert and thats why we accepted you two girls" sally looked at Kira and jade who were trying to take everything in. then she looked at wufei who wasnt impressed by thois information. "Ok, now wufei would you like to question our new recruits" wufei who had had his fet on the table and had been quite relaxed almost jumped at his name. He gave a scowl and sat up "Well, what former training other than office work ahve you two done or been through?" Kira and jade looked at each other "none, sir....." Wufei was dumbfounded "So what made you think you coulkd be preventers withoput any expirience in the wars or as soldiers?" Wufei wasnt cut out for befriending new people. "If I may say, sir" Kira began "We may not have eben through the war as soldiers but, doesnt iyt matter as civilians we made it through trying to keep our own lives and the lives of our friends and family safe. The preventers are here to prevent wars, not participate in them abnd if a crertain required training is needed we are willing to get it for we want to protect the peace as much as everyone else does. My sister and I were orphans" Jade gasped, they werent polanning on saying anything about itr and it surprised her that her sister was coming right out and saying it like this We did not have a REAL family. And we are not the only ones so many people made it through the wars alone, I am just thankful I have my sister. But please,sir, wufei, didnt you ever just want to do what you could to try to save this little bit of humanity that remains. We know we have it in us. I know I have it in 'me', I want to learn, whatever itr takes, to piolet a mobile suit even If I needed to or even be a petty guide out htere in space for the prebventers. we want to help... whatever happens" Kira sat back with a tear in her eye. Jade just stared at her sister but cleared her throat "I agree with my sister, we are mayby just what it takes to end this fighting, mayby what you needed all along was someone thatw asnt a soldier in the war, someone freh and new to this aspect of life, to help end the hate and fighting even though it is low key, we're willing to learn" she leaned over and put a hand on her sisters shoulder who was stareing at noin. Wufei looked at the girls "You have good souls" he said quietly and got up and stood by the wall unsure of where to go from there. Noin looked up like she was reading Kira's eyes "You remind me of someone I once knew Kira. Someone who faught for what he believed in and wasnt afraid of the consequences. If you can keep that attitude, I dont knwo how far you would have made it as a soldier but I think you'll make it good as a preventer" Kira smiled after noin finished "Thank you" she said and took jades hand 'Yes......' she thought . "Thats not all though...even though I think you two have what it takes to be preventers, you're going to have to prove that to me, I'm not easy going on ner recruits, so if ytou can prive to me that you're cut out for this job than so be it, mayby we can keep wars from returning and peace to prevail" noin smiled and motioned to someone outside the window of the office in the hallway. "Ohh Scyie... can you get these girls suited up and prepared, were going to teach them the raops ok?" scyie walked in the room "yes ma'am....ok if you two follow me, I'll show you where you can get ready" Sally stood up to meet the girls befor they left the room and took jade by the arm "I believe in you two, we are not alone in this life with friends by our sides, you can do it!" she gave them a pat on the back as they left teh room. Noin was still sittingf the pale colored room "It's not going to be easy....I dont know if I can really do this..." noin sat with her head in her hand sleaned over on eh table top. sally stood in the light of the doorway "Dont worry, I know it'll be ok, and this way you'll eb keeping busy with everythng thats been going on, you need to keep you mind off of the personal problems at hand and by training them your mind will eb focused on your work it'll be good for you." she sklowly walked out of teh room when she was done speaking. memeories played in noins head of when she and zechs went to training school together, they were the top of theyre class. and she could still remember one time when he said ' mayby it's someone like us that will make the difference. Mayby we can save humanity. I know I've got it in me! but what about you noin?' the time was still burned into her memeries, that was when he took her by teh shoulders and kissed her. they were so young. "Damn, I cant keep dweling on history" but she still could taste his kiss, and see his eyes. and remember what he said after that 'Lets lead humanity down a road of greatness, you and I....we can do this' that was right befor their graduation when everything changed, where they were going to stick together. Trieze sent them in separate directions and soon they lost touch. and Treize brainwashed zechs mind over time fuilling him with the hate of his past. "Ohh zechs" noin began "Cant you just forget who you wetre befor, and be the man I love" She knew that sally was right. that right there was an example as to why she couldnt keep thinking of her personal problems. "I cant stay focused on my own, mayby training them will help" she finished at she stood and gathered her paperwark to head into the control room.  
  
"Thats great, noin, I'm glad you'll be training some new people, we need all the help in preventing wars" Noin was glad to hear the voice of her friend, and it helped that she was zechs sister. but Relena's voice was hiding something. "Yeah, I tryed to tell sally that I wasnt cut outfor it, but, well It might help in keeping me focused on the job" Rlena's face on the screen was passive but a had a look of worry on it "What do you mean keep focused, whats wrong?" noin smiled sheepishly "Ohh nothing I'm just finding it hard to keep focused, since.... welll zechs took off again, and I dont know what for. I just hope that nothing is getting riled up" she finished wit a sad tone of worry. relena looked at her friend's face "I'm sorry noin, I should have told you right off, but zechs is here, on earth" noins eyes went large and her pupils went small. "What do you mean on earth?" relena got closer to the screen while noin hung back afraid of what this meant 'Exactly what I said, he's here, on earth. I'm not sure what he's trying to prove, but he has a suspition that treize is alive, and he's sensing something thats all I can say. but noin..." noins eyes were trying to follow the young queens "He cares for you. And he even helped me remember more about him from childhood. noin..... it felt good for him to hold me I felt safe, I just hope that he will show you how much he does have in him, for a heart" noin just had a blank expression on her face "It's too much, I dont know how much more I can take," she felt the child inside her jump. "Ok noin? I Have to go I'll try to keep you informed, but we do have a situation with rebels right now so...I can only hope for the best, I dont want warring to reacure" she smiled genuinly at noin. "take care noin" Noin smailed at her too "Thank you miss relena, you take care also!" she signed off and leaned back away from the screen, "So much to do, so much to take in, where will we all start?"  
  
~End chapter 7~ 


	8. More begginnings/ surprise, setting sun

"More beginnings/ surprise, setting sun"  
  
~chapter 8~  
  
  
  
Zechs awoke with a start. "What the...." He was ready to reach fro his cloths, and his gun 'Who would be coming here?' he thought. The knock came again only lighter like whoever it was, was afraid of makeing him mad. too late!~ Zechs gave a bit of a growl, "Who the hell is it!" his voice seamed to make the sky shutter. A younger and more pure sounding voice came from the outside of the door "It's me, I have something to share with you." It was the young voice of the dusty haired man jonathan, He always did have a purity about him. Zechs gave another bit of a growl, "Come in...." he sat up against the wall with an arm leaned on his knee, his legs and abdomen barely covered by the old blanket, he looked like he had a hangover which he probably did. Jonathan slowly opened the door, giving the former luitenant time to clear his thoughts. Jonathan was dressed in dark military pants and a tight blue tee-shirt showed his muscle, he had high black boots that almost went to his knees. "Sir? I trust you can keep a secret?" he decaled in a question manner. Zechs rubbed his head "Darn, what childish game are you playing this morning captain.....secret!? how old are you!?" Zechs ran a stiff hand through his tangled gold mass. "uhh, I'm 20 sir, and hey how did you know I was a captain" Jonathan crossed his arms and stood in the sunlight. "It's written all over you, even the way you talk~, whats your secret?" He finished in a sarcastic tone. "Wow your instincts ARE great, I only just recently got promoted to captain, well We have a foundation..." he bagan more quietly. "It's not even known by most of the preventers, not even queen relena knows of it. Our headquarters are underground. We gave the idea in the congressional meetings wich took place to make the idea of the preventers to come about. Of course the preventers found financial backing and moral support. But we did not, so we work under the preventers, but we put more focus on the weapon marketing and actions amongst colonies and between earth and the colonies unlike the preventers though, who once they SEE a fire they put it out, we find the actions alot of times befor they happen. There arent many of us, I'd like you to come with me to our headquarters!" Zechs looked like he couldnt believe what he heard. he stood up and teh blanket dropped to the floor, he wasnt ashamed of himself. Zechs shook his hand in teh air "Wait a minute, who is this 'Us' you keep refering to? and why me?" he grabbed his cloths and began to pull his pants on over his chilled body. "I cannot refer to the peolpe involved for safety reasons, in fact I've already said far too much, and the reason I want you to know about it is because I trust your ideals and your a strong man zechs, Its your turn to shine again!" Jonathan walked over to zechs and reached out his hand to help. Zechs was pulling the jacket over his bare arms but with his hand in bad shape like it was he was haveing a hard time. Jonathan grabbed his jacket and helped pull it up over his arms. Zechs closed his eyes but his mouth curled in a groan of pain and shame. Jonathan then gently pulled zechs long white gold hair from the inside of the jacket and began to smooth it on his back. Zechs opened his mouth like he was about to say something "No" jonathan broke in "Please dont say it, I know, dont worry no one will hear of me helping but please," he turned and faced the man who had such glory about him "Please help us, we need someone like you with things the way they are, please say that you'll at least come and check out our headquarters and what we accomplish, please sir" Jonathan turned around to zechs back again and zechs sat down in a lone chair sitting in the room and jonathan pulled a comb out of his own pocket and began to gently run it through the plattenum strands. Zechs was pale and not well, and was hurt, and cold and barely clothed. 'Please, thats it.....Allow me to help you' his thoughts were interupted when all of a sudden zechs stood up and with a meaninful deep voice he broke the silence and turned to face jonathan "Why are we wasteing time here, arent we going to the headquarters?" Zechs turned and headed toward the door but he tipped his head forward so that his bangs fell loosely into his face. Jonathan grabbed his own jacket and ran out the door behind him. "Ok, ummm sir? I hope you dont mind rideing on this, I dont exactly have passengers." he stopped in front of a small but sturdy motorcycle. Zechs looked at him, "Common..." he grunted like he wondered what more would he have to do, "What did I get myself into, I do hope you know that I'm only doing this to stop trieze." jonathan pulled his leg over one side of the machine and turned it on "But sir, I hope YOU know, I'm doing this for you..." Jonathan reved the engine so that zechs couldnt reply. Zechs threw one of his own legs over teh machine and sat there waiting for his ride to take off. But jonathan looked backa t him "Zechs?, I think you'de better hold onto me, the base is quite a ways off and if were going to get there in time were going to have to cover ground quickly" he finished with a bit of a grin, feeling more sure of himself. Zechs bit his lip unsure of how to trust someone liek this, it had been so long. But he put his hands on jonathan's waist "Rookies~~~~!" he yelled as they sped off. 'I hope he will accept joining us as easily as I hope' jonathan thought as they flew across the ground, they were going so fast. Jonathans bangs lightly hung and flew in his face. but zechs long hair blew a long trail in the wind as they went. 'I almost forgot what speed does' zechs thought 'The freedom, to forget things' he took in the fresh air as he watched the scenery fly by 'So much has changed, yet everything stays the same.'  
  
"Alright Luitenant, where are we heading?" relena asked the Luitenant of the earth preventers as they headed out of her home and towards the awaiting limo "We're going to the preventers headquarters, where later on I'm supposed to meet up with my new captain, jonathan but for now were going to meet with lady une." Relena stopped at the car eyeing the older luitenant who opened the awaiting limo's door. "Thank you," relena implied and held his arm to get in. To her surprise Lady une was sitting in the car waiting for her. "Misss~~~ relena, I take it this for of transportation is of your aproval?" Relena was shocked ussualy she and lady une was somewhat close but something changed "Lady?... I havent seen this side of you in a long time, why all the formality?" she looked at the young woman who had protected her in recent times, she was clad in a crimson uniform and her hair was puled back into braided loops she had a book and a pair of glasses sitting on her lap. Her legs were crossed and she had a peircing look on her face. Lade une lifted teh glasses to her face and gave a sharp look at the young relena "Havent you been aware!?" she almost yelled "We have rebel activity and for all we know we might have to bring back weapons to take care of this" she finished snyly. Relena glared at hera nd cocked her haid, "LADY UNE!!! please...... You neednt take that tone with me. I am well aware of the situation and that is why I am coming to teh headquarters, I am backing the preventers all the way!" lady une put her book on the seat next to them and looked out the window at the landscape going by "Misss relena, I have my doubts that the preventers will be able to handle this on their own I have a bit of a feeling that we're going to have to pull out some troops and deal with this respectfuly in the right way!" lady une turned to give relena another sharp look "Lady? by the right way,....you're meaning, wit weapons, or the old way? Lady une, Things have changed you cant think that way anymore. " she gripped her hands tightly and laid them on her lap unsure of what lady une was up to. Lady une quickly turned her head and glared at relena "What do you mean I cant think that way anymore, miss relena my job is to protect the united earthsphere and you, so I will do what needs to be done if the situation ever leads up to it." as she finished the limo pulled up to teh tall glass covered building and lady une climbed out. A young man came and opened relena's door for her. Relena stood and stared at the building and the sky with a hate building inside of her 'Ohh zechs mayby your right, she hasnt acted like this since trieze left.....Lady une, what is wrong with you, or is it, what is hapening in space to make you act this way?' she started to follow the person whome she had trusted only days befor with her life. Now the way she looked and acted, even the way she walked relena felt like she was only following behind the person who assasinated her father. Relena scowled at the few young men around lady une. 'They look and act like soldiers....what are you planning Lady~...?  
  
The dusty group of three people walked down the street towards the door to the underground area that controled all of teh maguanat's actions and where they used to hide out, it was where all theyre meetings took place since the war ended. Now that jaszmynne knew of everything that went on rashiid and quatre were taking her with them. They made theyre way into hte opening that looked like it belonged to a basement it was dark to throw intruders off. but those that went through knew their way so well they didnt need help. Rashiid lifted the cover and helped jaszmynne over the top step, then quatre jumped in. He smiled at the dark girl she was well tanned from the sun but it made her eyes stand outr more, you could tell she was arabian. quatre offered her his hand which she took willingly "I know it's dark let me help you"quatre smilled reasurringly. she grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers in his tightly and grabbed his arm with her other hand "Thank you...I hate the dark"she watched quatre's aquamarine eyes as they sparkled in the ever dying light as they stepped further in. Rashiid watched the two younger ones whom he cared for and wished to protect and laughed shakeing his head as he followed them into the darkness letting the door slid shut above them putting them into total black. "Are you ok" quatre called out in the dark when he felt jaszmynnes hands tighten around him she leaned into him and he could feel her delicate warmth. "Yeah...just...dont let go, ok?" she leaned her head against his shoulder. they eventually made theyre way to the door that led into the area they were headed. Quatre stopped and jaszmynne lifted her head and loosened her hands a bit only holding onto his hand with one of hers as quatre opened the door letting the light flood in so that she had to shelter her eyes "whao" she esclaimed looking at the large series of chasm like rooms that looked like they went on for miles "what is this....?" quatre smiled but his face was blushing greatly as he slid his hand loose from hers "This is where the moguanat troops housed everything they used during the war from people to food and shelter and mobile suits and basically it was a bustling city below and urban dessert arabian city. quite useful during the attacks. jaszmynne too gave a blush and straightened her cloths and smiled as her father caught up to them. "So where's the meeting today rashiid?" Quatre asked of his caretaker. Rashiid started walking towards the eastern wing "This way, were in the sun room this time, it's the first time we've had a meeting during the hours of the day that it's still light out everyone was so worried about you master." quatre and jaszmynne followed him. Jaszmynne was looking at everyone she passed and everything that was in this mamoth base. "Whay does he call you master, and what happened to you to make eveyone worry?" jaszmynne walked beside the desert blown boy who held himself with such an elegance taht he looked like a prince. but befor quatre could answer one of teh men interupted. "MASTER QUATRE!!!!!!~~~~" the man whooped and fell at quatres feet with his arms wrapped around him "I'm so glad you're ok, when I heard about your heart attack I didnt think you'd be on your feet for at least a few days, I'm so glad to see you about" he stood up and smiled "Hurry up, or the meeting will start without you though,,,,,Glad To SEE YOU!~~~~" He yelled as he ran ahead. The band of three started to walk faster but jaszmynne looked at quatre 'He cant be that much older than me.....a heart attack?" she thought. "Quatre, He said you had a heart attack? Is that true, are you ok, you should be resting if you did." Quatre closed his eyes and gave a sigh but pushed on harder towards the meeting room ahead "It's a long story....." he felt a sadness escape him and fill his aura just like when he let teh sigh release, he shook the thought "I'll tell you about it later jaszmyyne" he smiled at her as they entered the room. a cheer arose from teh band of people in teh yellow happily lighted room it was well lighted considering teh corners were still in darkness. It was a sunroom because they had a globe far above them that caught teh daytime suna dn through mirrorors it filtered down there. They sat downa dn rashiid went to the front of the room and bagan to talk about rebel activity and threats from other countries against their country's independance. Quatre mind raced the entire time, and jazsmynne would occasionaly watch him from the corner of her eye. After most of the information was stated, it was brought up that they might be needed to help the preventers "The only problem with that is that we might have problems with others acusing us of not being true to our own problems if we help in space" rashiid raised his hand. but befor he could say anything more someone who was standing in the shadows began to walk forward. Quatre's eyes widened. A young man with long chestnut hair that was pulled back in a half braid that almost reached the back of his thighs strode down between the chairs "Well..." the young mans voice reached all those in the room and he lifted one hand in the air to make a point and placed the other on his hip to show he was sure of himself. "If you are being true to your country like you always have been, your also going to be true to your name and nature, and I know first hand that you are a helping and very neigborly like country....isnt that right quatre?" Quatre jumped from his seat and ran to the boy "DUO!!!~~~~" he shouted happily, he hadnt seen his friend since theyre last battle in their gundams. He gave duo a pat on the back "how did you get here?" duo smiled his good old cocky smile, "The great destroyer always finds a way~~~" he looked at their blank faces "Ohh alright....so Hilde dropped me off, she's going to move with her family so I decided to sell my salvage opperation!" he looked around "This place sure hasnt changed much though......but I feel better about being here this tima as aposed to last time" quatre smiled "Yeah I know what you mean, everytime I come down here it gives me a sense of meaning of why we faught and what all happened" Duo toyed with his bangs a bit and then spotted jazsmynne "Hey who's the chick......." he nudged quatre and clicked at him "Uhh ohh if only trowa knew~~" he laughed but obviousely he was the only one who felt it funny so he nervously looked at quatre "Duo, meet Jaszmynne...she's rashiids daughter! so what brings you here?" duo began to look seriouse, "Well enough joking around, yeah uhh I wanted to talk to you alone about that" duo grabbed a backpack off his back and patted it "Theres something I'd like to show you ok?" Quatre's face changed "Yes lets go somewhere where we can talk, follow me!" quatre smiled and gave a bit of a wave to rashiid and jaszmynne and everyone in the room "SO long ya'all........ ~It was real~~~" duo smiled and waved and then he stopped at jaszmynne "Nice meeting you jazzy" he leaned down and gave a bit of a bow. Jaszmynne blushed at his actions. "So tell me, hows everyone doing here on earth?" duo asked as he caught up to quatre. Quatre had a solemn look "I'm not sure but we can update when were alone"  
  
The streets around the area where Jonathan said the base was, were quiet. "Quite a small operation you have dont you?" Zechs asked as they slowed down. He let go quickly of his hold on the young man. Jonathan got off the bike shortly followed by zechs, he looked around making sure that they werent being followed and then looked at zechs "I warn you....looks can be decieving" he smiled and walked into the old grey building that they had parked in front of. Zechs scowled "What is that fowl smell?" jonathan laughed "It's the market thats next door, you knwo...fresh meat and all that" he laughed and held the door for zechs. as they walked in there was a small office like surroundings in the hallway, but there were a few doors that spread off of the main door. jonathan took a right and headed down a dark staircase leading to a door that was labeled 'parts storage' "are you leading me on a wild goose chase, jonathan?" zechs said loudly. jonathan motioned him to be quiet and knocked five times lightly on the door. there was an unbolting sound behind it and a large man in a dark suit opened the door. and soluted jonathan. "Alright, everyone!..." Jonathan's voice raised and the lights came on and zechs eybrow raised "What the h....." zechs looked in astonishment around him. "Lt zechs, meet the 'Liberty faction' all 200 or so of us" Jonathan looked the most confident that zechs had ever seen him. around the two young men there were tons of people coming and going in a large war like office area. there were radars and homing signaling machines, and so much high teck equipment that zechs thought he was back with OZ he had to blink..."This is....this is your headquarters...I thought you said you couldnt get financial backing?" jonathan picked upa clipboard "Well, we couldnt from the assembly that supplied the preventers, so we kindof had to go a bit lower on the earthsphere scale~ thats putting it kindly, and I'm not the one that did this, I only help run things..." zechs was so happily surprised, he felt at home in this form of an atmosphere. "So, zechs, would you like to help represent us and use your skills to help us protect the peace, and get your chance to search fro treize? if this is too much I'll understand" zechs frowned and grabbed his hand, which was obviously infected. "I'll do what you wish , but I cant be true to myself, unless you alow me to follow my haunch, but I wish no one to see my face I am a shameful disease to this planet, and I wish no more harm or problems on relena, we wouldnt want another milliardo peacecraft to surface now would we" jonathan smiled broadly " sir I will help in the best I can, and of course, please do act on your own free will, I'll respect any decision that you make, my father would have liked to have known you helped us, in his idea this was his dream" jonathan looked ashamed 'I didnt want to say anything about my father, ohh great' he thought zechs looked at him, "who's your father?" jonathan began to walk towards a screen and look at it, "No one important" he replied "But, now about cloths, you cant stay in those, lets get something for you and we'll work on the face a little later. Oreho, please bring in that comanders uniform we had saved, I think that should fit you just fine. And then we'll get some food in you" Jonathan wrote down some information down on the clipboard zechs grumbled a bit "Now...I wont be baby'd just because I ofered to help, I can take care of yourself, I'll wear your uniform, but you dont have to feed me like I was a child or trainee in your care" he was showing anger in a flash of his eyes. which made jonathan almost feel like pulling himself into a shell "I'm sorry sir..." he finally said quietly. Zechs just turned his head and tryied to change the mood, "Whats this screen measuring?" jonathan leaned foward towards it and pionted at graph on the screen "See this here, well it's watching basicaly how many crafts go to the colonies in this sector. we have almost evrything being watched somehow or another.." his thoughts were interupted when the young man oreho came back with something covered in his hand on a hanger. "Ok sir?" the young man asked "here is your uniform, you can change in the lockers this way, you can come with me" zechs stood up to follow him, and jonathan began to stand also. zechs looked at him with the corner of his eye "I'll be fine.." he said quietly knowing the young man was worried 'Well I guess my plans change, I'll disapear soon after I find out what treize is up to, till then I'll humor them, I never knew a dead man could be so entertaining' he snyly thought to himslef as he walked down the quiet hallway behind the yound spanniard "right in here sir" the young man led the way into a classy room carpeted in a burgandy color and had swords and guns hanging on the wall probably for decoration and for selection if needed. "Thank you...oreho?" the young man looked at him "yes sir, if you need anything, I'll be outside" zechs hung his head letting his bangs cover his shamed face "No, I'm fine, just leave" the young man soluted and left the room in haste. zechs was left in the aristocratical looking room he pulled the uniform out of it's covering. It was much like his old one only a darker more crimson color and the pants were black. The uniform looked more like a suit probably to be less conspicuous but the belt and tie and adornments that went with it were that of general ranking and very flashy, it all brought memories flooding back to him. of when treize first outfitted him as a luitenant in OZ so much was handed him then, leading him down the path that he still trods today. Zechs slowly pulled the jacket that he wore, over his wounded hand cringing as it scraped the infected part and then slowly pulled his pants off. he pulled the tight fitting black pants on, they were quite comfortable, and almost made him feel secure after being out of uniform for so long. then hi pulled the black tight tee-shirt on over his head being careful so as to ot catch his hand again. and then slowly pulled a bright red vest on that was buttoned securly in place, and last befor the jacket he pulled on a belt and some sort of a girded piece of leather that hung across his chest and to his hip. he then pulled the crimson jacket on fastening it up a ways and pulling the tie aroung his neck fastening it so that it puffed at the top. And then lastly he pulled the ribbon of heavy fabric over one shoulder and across his chest it was running opppsite of the peice of leather it was meant to hold metals and such but it just quardinated the colors more, it was gold with blue lined edges now zechs tood and looked inquisitively at the wall. He reached up "This is going to be fun" he made a few choices and grabebd a long delicate bladed sword and its cover and hung it from his weapons belt, he grabbed a couple pistols and their amunition and put them under his caot and put a knife down under the edge of the tall black boots that had come with the uniform "Well that should be enough...for now anyway" he smirked feeling proud that he was back to himself again.He walked out into the hallway holding his his head high and elegantly like a true knight, ' mayby theres place in this lifetime for someone like me, yet' as he walked out into the room that he had left jonathan in he heard a few gasps and as he came up to jonathan he turned around and looked at zechs "SIR?" he said in surprise. Zechs just looked at him with a stern look on his face, he knew what he was doing. Jonathan soluted him "Welcome sir, to the Liberty faction, and I welcomly put you in charge of our new mission that is to prevent any actions of the aristocrats youa re now in charge of mission 'NOVA' thank you sir" as jonathan soluted him again everyone else stopped and soluted him, even the young spanish man soluted and said "Welcome, comander~ to us, and mission 'nova' "  
  
~end chapter 8~ 


End file.
